


The Sky and His Rainbow

by Gothickprincess



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi, anything thats physical will be in dream sequence and they'll be in their original age, idk what else to put, they love their sky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothickprincess/pseuds/Gothickprincess
Summary: Tsuna didn't know what to make of this situation, nothing and i mean nothing would have prepared him for this not even Reborns training can. There in his twin brother's bed layed his brother being cuddled up by the arcobaleno.".....A-Ah...""Dame-Tsuna stop staring and get out" reborn growled out as he snuggled deeper in Mizuki's arms. The other Arcobaleno doing the same....."when did this happen!?"





	1. Sawada Mizuki

In Namimori there lives a small family, A loving mother, a father who is god knows where, a boy with terrible luck and the schools punching bag, and lastly the youngest boy who the school adores. Having been born a few minutes later then his older brother Tsunayoshi, he made it his mission to love and support his older brother.

“Hie! I’m going to be late! Why didn’t you wake me up Mizuki!”

Now wasn’t the time though.

“Tsu-ne I told you to go to sleep instead of ready comicbooks” I said quietly as Tsuna ran around grabbing his items and stuffing them in his backpack. Meanwhile I stood by the door uniform and backpack ready.

“ You know I don’t listen! Why didn’t you just take my comic book Mizu-chan’ Tsuna said as he finally finished getting ready and turn to his younger twin.

Surprisingly Sawada Mizuki unlike his family possessed snowy white hair that reached a little passed his shoulder and gentle blue doe eyes. He stood straight and was commonly mistake as a girl, though he neither sounded nor acted as such.

“Tsu-ne hurry at this rate we will be late and you know who will be waiting to ‘bite’ us to death” I turned away and went out of Tsu-ne room and headed straight to the front door. 

Soon me and Tsuna we walking down the street as the morning breeze blew by waking us up a bit more.

 

“...So when I asked Jun if he wanted to help with the cake he said no and walked off! Just like that! I mean who does that!?” I waved my chopsticks in the air as I retold what happen in the last class, since we both had Home-Ec, sadly the class doesn’t let us pair up and I was stuck with another boy. I leaned back as I pop another sushi roll I had made this morning.  
“ the worst part was that when he was leaving his whole face was red and he just wouldn’t look at me! I mean if you’re going to be a dick at least say why to my face you know?” Tsuna gave his brother a sheepish look, but if one where to look closer they would notice a barely hinted twitch on his lip. 

‘ why am I called oblivious when Mizuki gets guys literally confessing to him and still doesn’t get it?’ tsuna thought as his brother gave a small huffle and quietly continue eating. Once he knew that his younger brother has blow out his steam Tsuna returned to eating as well. “ Mh! Mizu-chan you just keep getting better and better! I’m so jealous!” Tsuna said beaming up to Mizuki. Mizuki blushed slightly and averted his eyes from Tsuna, still not used to getting compliment even though his brother and mother has been telling him how great of a cook he is.

Mizuki looked up as a thought crossed his mind.“Ah! speaking of which, we’ll be getting back our math test today!” He got up and dusted his pants while gathering his bento box. Meanwhile Tsuna seemed to deflate at the thought of going back to class, already knowing how terrible his math test score will be, unlike Mizuki who aced the math test unbeknownst to him.

“Y-yeah I can’t wait ha..haha” Tsuan said as he too gathered his stuff and got up walking in sync with his brother. Mizuki looked over at Tsuna noticing how his brother seemed to dread the test result, he gave a faint smile and held out hand to Tsuna as the continued to walk down the halls.

“One heartbeat?” 

Tsuna looked at Mizuki with wide eyes before relaxing and giving hima soft smile.

“One heartbeat”

Tsuan said and grabbed his hand as they both made their way to their class. Not many know but when they were born they had a rare case of synced up heartbeat, even now thirteen years after they still have their heartbeat synced up.

 

“.....Tsu-ne look at me”

“N-no I can already feel you disapproving look”

“If you know then why do you keep on failing then!”

Smack!  
Mizuki smacked Tsuna upside the head as they both lazed around Tsuna’s room as his younger brother death glared him and Tsuna cowered under his gaze.

“Hie! I’m sorry Mizu-chan!”

“Damn right you are! You’re going to tell mom not me! I keep asking you if you need help but no!”

Mizuki yelled as he stood over his older brother, a foot tapping and head held up in defiance.

“Y-yes sir”

“What was that!”

“Yes Sir!”

Mizuki leaned back to Tsuna’s desk as he relaxed his shoulders already tired from yelling at Tsuna, I mean who gets a five in a math test? Apparently Tsuna. Mizuki looked back to Tsuna who still sat at the floor with his head casted down, his hair still wild and forever defying gravity, and wearing his khaki pants with his favorite orange shirt with a number 27 on it. Meanwhile Mizuki wore a light blue shirt that had a moon and wore black shorts. He pushed off the desk and headed towards the door already feeling tired.

“ whichever god above please send some brain for my stupid big brother?” 

“HEY!”

“Or rocks whichever hits the mark”

Mizuki headed off to his room getting ready and finally laying down on his bed. He let out a soft groan as he review todays event, not much has happened but he still worries about his big brother. His big brother who is incredibly stupid and a trouble magnet, lucky for him not bullies showed up today so he can count that as his win.

“I really hope that Tsuna life gets easier soon” Mizuki said softly as he drifted off to sleep, unknown to anyone but the world’s greatest hitman had just gotten to Japan. He let out a small sneeze, he furrowed his eyebrows but shrugged it off. He looked down his map as a section was highlighted.

“Namimori how interesting”


	2. Reborn

Chapter 2: Reborn

‘Something’s going to happen’. That was the first thought that came to mind as I slowly awoke. I got up, sleepily confused, ‘ something’s coming? What does that mean?’. The blanket slowly fell off my form, smooth like velvet and with it the cold morning air hit my body. I sign while stretching my arms upwards, my back too was curling up as though I was being pulling towards the sun. I exhaled and got up and quickly got ready.Once ready I headed off to Tsu-ne room to wake him up. 

‘...something’s coming’

Quickly I turn around to find what the little voice in my head was saying. For years i’ve been able to hear a voice guiding and protecting me for as long as I remember, at this moment I feel no danger but my mind keeps saying that something will happen today. Finding nothing I quickly go to Tsu-ne room which surprisingly my mother is already there?

“Hie! I’m sorry mama I really am trying!” Tsu-ne said from the floor, guessing from his frantic responds he was awaken suddenly. He was on the floor staring up to mama as she held his test result from his last math test. I sign already feeling tired even if the day has barely started. I flip my hair back gently as I strolled forward a hand already on my hip looking down at my brother annoyingly.

“ I told you yesterday and i’ll tell you again, if you need help please ask me! Don’t make mama unnecessary worry about your future!” I yelled again and snatched his arm, he lets out a small yelp at the harsh treatment but he know that I yell only because I care for his future. Once standing again he looks down and gives a meek nod.

“Well no matter! I actually called for a tutor seeing as you refuse your brothers help! Look! It’s all free as long as we feed and give him a room to sleep in he’ll help! We’ll make your child into the future world leader!” Mama said while holding the poster for all to see, a bright smile lights her face as we both stare at her shock.

“...really?” I ask as I stare at the offending paper as thought it killed a puppy in front of me. I took the paper as Tsuna tries to reason with my mom about not having a tutor.

“Yup! He said he’ll be coming by today!”

Ding Dong!

“ Oh! that must be him!” Mama quickly walks out the door to get the front door as me and Tsuna share a look. 

“....You already know what i’m going to say” I say bitterly to Tsuna as he shrinks into himself, he looks away from my gaze, he soon sees how late it is and lets out a small squeak, he quickly tries to put on his clothes while grabbing his backpack.

“Wah! Why didn’t you tell me how late it was!” Tsuna says hurrying down the stairs and by dumb luck he trips on nothing and tumble down the rest of the way down. I wince as I hear the too familiar sound of Tsu-ne hitting the floor. Annoyed and tired I too go down the flight of stairs spotting Tsu-ne crumble up figure on the floor.

“First, you never asked, and second i’m not your alarm clock Tsu-ne” I say finally spotting what has capture my older brothers attention. I freeze, there standing a few feet away from me is a baby in a black formal suit, he has on a fedora with a chameleon on the side?

‘What? Why does he have that? Also why is his sideburns so curly?’

I stare on not knowing that he is talking to Tsu-ne. Soon I notice that he’s been staring at me, his eyes bore into me as though with his gaze alone he could break me. Startle I take a step back as the feeling from this morning comes back tenth fold. Suddenly i’m more weary but a very small part of me relaxes, the word safety comes to mind as the baby keeping staring at me. Finally snapping out of it I gently shake my head and look at him once more.

“ sorry still sleepy, my name is Sadawa Mizuki it’s nice to meet you” I finish with a small bow towards him. He hums softly before getting closer to me. I look at him and again the feeling of weariness and also safety wraps around me, it confuses me, why am I feeling like this?

“Ciaosu i’m Reborn and i’m here to tutor Dame-Tsuna” As soon as those words come out of his mouth I glare at him, no one and I mean no one calls my brother that awful nickname. It’s not funny and i’m not laughing.

“Sorry but I don’t think we need a tutor for him, i’ll teach him just fine” I said but the minute I say that I feel the temperature drop several degree as he slightly smiles.

“....Oh really?” He says, his voice mocking and threatening at the same time. I freeze from the sudden change but quickly collect myself as his smile grows a little wider.

“....y-yes..” I respond meekly as the more he stares the more the will to fight this battle seems to disappear. The voices tell me to step down and how this is meant to happen crosses my mind as he looks at me, all mocking and arrogance.

“ Unfortunately you already had your chance, not only that I here because your father has sent for me” Once those words come out of his mouth I stood still, my eyes only show the anger that boils in my vein at the mention of that man.

Reborn stare at the youngest Sawada as his expression changes. At first glance one may think he’s thinking but if one were to look at his eyes they would see a volcano on the verge of bursting. ‘ Huh? Why does he hold such anger towards that bastard?” Reborn thought as the younger twin seems to rein in his anger, Mizuki nods once and grabs is older brothers hand and drags him out of the house.

“Come on we have to leave now or we’ll never get to school on time” Mizuki says as Tsuna speed walks to keep up with his younger twins speed. Once a few block away from his home and the talking baby he relaxes and lets go of Tsuna arm. Tsuna gives him a searching look as though looking to see what had upsets his brother so much.  
Mizuki smiles back at his brother, once he knows that his brother is relax he too relaxes as that both continue their walk to school.

But this isn’t a relaxing story, now is it? 

“Dame-Tsuna, test the lowest grade in all subject, sucks at sports, is the schools punching bag, and is known from his peers as Dame-Tsuna” Reborn says, stand a few feet away from the twins. Tsuna gives him a shocked look as the talking baby continues on, meanwhile Mizuki has his jaw dropped, too stun to talk back in his brothers defense.

“W-why do you have that information!?” Tsuna shrieks out to Reborn as Mizuki contemplates whether or not to listen to the voice in his head. Should he try and hit Reborn knowing that he’ll most likely fail, or wait and see what happens.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi I am Reborn the world's greatest hitman, prepare to be the Vongola ‘s Decimo” Reborn says as his freaking chameleon turns into a freaking gun!? I stare as he goes on to explain about how our father is part of the Mafia and how our great-great-grandfather was the founder of the Vongola which makes Tsuna a candidate to be the next boss.

I’m in too much shock never noticing how Kyoko-chan has passed by and how my brother and Reborn as talking back and forth.

“....Wait! What about Mizuki? What happens to him?” Tsuna asks snapping me out of my thoughts. I stare into Reborns eyes, I too am curious on what happens to me, I mean I don’t hold no spot in the Mafia world and it seems as though all they need is Tsuna. 

“.....Mizuki will get a choice” Reborn says, he too stares at me, now all attention is on me. Do I want to get involved with the Mafia? Tsuna is getting dragged in while I have a choice to become a normal person or join his path. I look down at my hands. What do I want?

“Mizuki don’t! I’ll handle this you don’t deserve to be in our fathers mess!” Tsuna says snapping me out of my thoughts. I look at him as though he just lost his mind. I glare at him and take a step closer to my brother.

“ No! I won’t let you go in this all alone! What if something bad happens to you! I’ll rather be told the painful truth then the beautiful lies!” I say to his face my eyes burn in resolve as he takes a step back. He opens his mouth about to argue back but I stop him before he does.

“One heartbeat! Don’t you remember! That mean we are one with two minds and bodies!” I say shutting him up for good. He glares at me knowing how right I am but not wanting to yield. Soon he lets out a puff of breath and relaxes his shoulder knowing how pointless it’ll be to argue with me.

“Fine but you can’t be Decimo too you know?” Tsuna says as though already giving into the role, give him a few minutes to wind down and he’ll come to realize what he’s been arguing about.

“Fine then i’ll be your chief!” I say surprising both of them, though you could hardly tell by Reborns facial expressions. I’ve been told how good I am at cooking and how I should open my own restaurant, now i’ll kinda do it but as long as i’m close to my brother I really don’t care. Tsuna open and close his mouth, no words came out and after a while just lean back a bit and let out a big exhale through his nose as though giving up to reason with me.

Once everything has calmed down Reborn lifted his hand holding the green gun. I Straight my back, my sense on high alert at the sight of the gun. Reborn gives a small amused smile at Mizuki’s actions. 

‘Caution? How interesting’ Reborn thought as he points his gun at Tsuna.

“Now then, now that that’s been settles it’s dying will time!”Reborn says and Mizuki and Tsuna give the hitman a puzzled look.

“What” Mizuki says in a small voice, not fulling understanding what's going through the hitmans head.

“Die! Tsuna!”

Bang!

I watch in slow motion as Tsuna gets hit with a bullet. For a moment I feel my body turn numb as I watch his body drop to the floor. I stare at him with an unreadable expression. Right when i’m about to scream he stands up unnaturally fast. I jump back in surprise, not expecting him to get back up! For crying out loud! He’s just been shot!

“RE-BORN!” Tsu-ne says while a flame appears on his forehead. I stare at him mixed between being relief and horror on what was happened.

“ I WILL CONFESS TO KYOKO-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!” After saying that he runs off to the direction of our school. I blank out for a second finally realizing one important factor of my brothers current predicament.

“...Is..is he running in his underwear?” I say to no one, but a cough to my side verify my observation. I let out a big exhale and soon start to lightly jog after my brother. Suddenly I feel a light weight on my head, I slowly look up to see Reborn looking at me with his big black eyes. Again I sign and continue jogging towards school.

Really I am so done with today and it hasn’t even hit twelve o’clock yet.

Once in class and Reborn going off somewhere, which i really don’t want to know where to and then I find out how Tsuna has asked out Kyoko-chan, scaring her by his appearance, now he’s being challenged to Kendo by the captain of the Kendo club Kensuke Mochida.

“..wow...just wow Tsu-ne your luck must be really something huh?” I say as Tsu-ne tries to bury himself in his arms. He lets out a small whine in distress. I pat his back in sympathy.

“There there at least you’ll going down a legend, the boy who confess in his underwear” I say to Tsu-ne fighting back a smile as he makes a swipe at me. I let out a soft laugh as he continues to glare at me.

“ that’s it, i’m not going, i’ll be killed in two seconds flat” Tsu-ne says nodding his head in resolve. I grab his shoulder to get his attention with an unreadable expression.

“Tsu-ne you have to fight, not only for your pride but for Kyoko-chan as well! Knowing that bastard he’ll turn her into a prize!” I said with determination in my voice and eyes blazing with confidence.Tsu-ne looks at me in startle realization knowing what the consequences will be. If he goes down at least it was known that he tried at the very least.

Soon Tsu-ne was in the gym while I stood in the side lines. I look around and notice the while school was here, even the Hibari-san was here as well! I look back to my brother and Mochida, I give Tsu-ne a thumbs up while he continues to quiver in his school, still scared of what is to come. Once Mochida notice me he does the unexpected, he winks at me with a hungry expression on his face, it’s as though he was undressing me with his very eyes and for the first time I try to shrink away from his piercing stare. Tsu-ne wasn’t that oblivious, noticing right away his little brothers discomfort to Mochida stare, He briefly saw red the word murder cross his mind. How dare he stare at his brother like that! First he was mad at how he called Kyoko-chan a trophy now he’s enraged on how he looks at his brother. Oh it is so on.

Unknown to anyone, Reborn has watched the whole thing go down and he was surprised at the sudden protectiveness that his idiot student produce.

“How interesting indeed” He says, while he was talking, the fight has starts and already Dame-Tsuna is losing. But if you were to look closer you could see his eyes burning with resolve. Reborn took Leon in his hand as Leon turn into a shotgun.

“Show me your resolve Dame-Tsuna, It’s dying will time!” Reborn said to no one as he shot Tsuna. Tsuna fell back from the force of the hit as Mizuki eyes widen in realization. Mizuki quickly looked around trying to find where the bullet has come from, meanwhile the crowd started cheering as Tsuna started to pull out Mochida hair in chunks. Finally finding Reborn he locks gazes with him, Mizuki’s eyes full of question that may or may not get answers to.

 

Soon they were back home and after Reborn explained the whole dying will bullet. It was time for bed. I laid in bed while I heard Tsu-ne and Reborn going back in forth, after a while all was quiet , finally I started to fall asleep. The last thought I had was how everything will go from here on out.

I jinxed myself didn’t I?


	3. Tsu-ne Friends!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so thanks to someone who actually guess well after I had already finished this. ( lol seriously this was too close together) We'll find out why Tsuna is called Tsu-ne and not Tsu-nii, trust me this is actually I planned since it actually was what I used to call him. I never saw the anime but my friend has an accent making be believe for a long time that that was how you said his name. Once watching it I realize the mistake but had already gotten used to referring his as Tsu-ne (soon-eh) It stuck and I just put it down here as well. (-w-")7

Chapter 3: Tsu-ne gets friends?!

 

 

 

My legs are burning.

I awoke in a daze barely feeling my feet hit the floor. I was sprinting, why was I sprinting? Soon my question was answered as I approached my brothers room and slammed open the door.

 

Tsu-ne was on the floor curly in on himself muttering soft curses as Reborn stood over him, he was holding up a huge green mallet!? What the fuck!?

 

“....This is too early, _I’m_ too sleepy to understand what is going on” I said while brushing back my hair. Signing I got away from the door and went to my brothers curled up form.

 

“Tsu-ne come on, get up, Tsu-ne...TSU-NE!” While screaming his name I was rocking his body from side to side. After a while he slowly stood up but looking a little green having had his stomach punch almost making him puke.

 

“Ok ok enough already Mizu-Chan!” Tsuna said while swatting away my hands and getting up by himself. I let out a puff of air out in annoyance, but get up as well. Once up I double check his stomach just to make sure nothing was broken. Meanwhile Reborn was staring at the Sawada twins in curiosity.

 

“ Hey Dame-Tsuna, why does Mizuki call you Tsu-ne? If I remember correctly that’s to say alright or isn’t it” Reborn said with a mocking smirk finding Mizuki and Tsuna’s expression amusing. Mizuki was frozen on the spot with a bright red face on his delicate face while Tsuna had red cheeks opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

 

“W-well…back in preschool...we were learning how to read and spell. I liked to play with words like Tuna Fish or Desudesu. Well one day I decided to put ne with Tsuna like Tsuna-ne since he and I tended to agree on things. Soon it changed to Tsu-ne and...well… it stuck?” Mizuki slowly shrunk in on himself face still red while he played with his hair. “It didn’t occur to me that it wasn’t what you call big brothers until someone pointed it out. My mom found it cute so she never said anything while Tsu-ne didn’t know as well” by now Mizuki has covered his face and refuses to look at Reborn.

 

...Did Reborn just _cough!_ I glared holes at Reborn as he continued to look away but honestly it wasn’t much since I was still blushing.

 

After that whole fiasco was over we headed off to our school, but not before I grabbed our lunches. I tend to do them overnight so I have more time to sleep.Looking at Reborns stoic face I went and made some coffee for him as well.

 

“ Here have some coffee I don’t know how you like it so I just left it as it is” I shyly say while handing him the hot liquid. For a moment our hands touch, and I swear I felt my whole body radiate warmth and safety. It was only for a few seconds but I swear it could have be ages, as sudden as it came, it left as soon as Reborn pulled his hand back.

 

“Thank you Mizu-Chan”

 

“Wh-what!? Don’t call me that!” I yelled while slightly blushing at the girly nickname that Tsu-ne only uses. Reborn chuckles and takes a quick sip of the drink and- _**oh mi dios.**_ Reborns thoughts come to a halt the minute the coffee hits his taste buds. It was heavenly and tasted like home. By the gods this was the most richest coffee he ever had! Even the taste lingers after having swallowed it.

 

“They weren’t lying when they said you excelled at cooking” Reborn complimented to Mizuki. In turn Mizuki glares at the floor with a light blush on his pale cheeks.

 

“Th-thank you… now let’s go or we’re going to be late Tsu-ne!” Mizuki said while heading out the door. I quick good bye and a peck on their mothers check and they were off.

 

 

 

‘.... _ **Watch out…**_..’

 

 

I snapped my eyes open. I looked around the room trying to find anything unusual, but finding nothing I turn back my attention back to the front of the class. We still had a few minutes to spare until our teacher came in so at the moment I was trying to squeeze as such sleep as I can, key word trying.

 

‘Watch out? Watch out for what?’ I let out a sign of annoyance. The voice in my head has always been a riddle lover and I tend to suck at guess until the very last second. ‘ or maybe it’ll show up soon enough. Just as I spoke the door opened up to the teacher strolling in.

 

“ Ok class please be nice since we have a new transfer student joining us for today onwards” The teacher said while the class slowly rose in volume as the students talked amongst themself. The teacher coughed louding getting everyone’s attention once again.

 

“Now then, will you please come in?” The teacher said while gesturing for the transfer to come in. Just as the transfer student was coming in I felt a chill run down my back. The words ‘watch out’ clear in my head and I knew this was what the voice was talking about.

 

“ This is Gokudera Hayato please treat him nicely” The teacher said while next to him stood a white haired delinquent. He had a nasty sowl on his face and seemed to glare at Tsu-ne. I straight my back as the girls started cooing about how handsome and dangerous he looked. Meanwhile I gave a suspicious look as he neared my brothers desk. Tsu-ne looked deathly pale as the new transfers stood over him still giving him a nasty glare. For a moment everything was quiet, that was until the new kid kicked out his leg harshly shoving my brother to the floor. I get up fast going to my brothers aid while the new kid looks even more angry.

 

“Gokudera-kun that’s not your seat!” the teacher yelled, so Gokudera-san tsked and walked to the back of the class.

 

“Nii-chan are you okay?” I said while helping him back to his chair. He gave a small nod and I walk back to my chair but not before giving Gokudera-san a death glare.

 

After class I quickly went out to cool my head. I headed off to the rooftop seeing as how pacing the halls wasn’t working. Suddenly feeling eyes on me I looked around the halls. Slowly my eyes zoomed in on the emergency fire extinguisher. I walk towards it and gave a hard stare. Just as I was about to walk off the thing swings out and out comes Reborn. I let out a small scream having been startle from the sudden action. I place my hand to my heart feeling it beat frantically in my chest, as this is going on Reborn calming walks over the my fallen form.

 

“Ah Mizu-chan I didn’t see you there” Reborn said with a amused smile dancing on his face. I gave a half-heart glare as I quickly stood up trying to save what little pride I had.

 

“Hush you! You knew I was there! don’t try to deny it!” I said back while trying to walk away. I soon felt a light weight on my shoulder and turn to see Reborn sitting on my shoulder. I try to grab him off but felt nothing but air and feel pressure on my other shoulder instead. Soon I was frantically moving my hands around trying to grab him as he continued to jump around my shoulders and head. After a few minutes I had given up, I gave a half- heart glare while trying to regain my breathing. Meanwhile Reborn sat on my shoulder with a smug grin on his face. Man did I want to wipe that grin off his face. I decided to ignore him and continued on my way the the rooftops.

 

“Aren’t you going to watch your brothers volleyball game?”

 

“Yes the rooftop are the best place to be, no people and no distractions” I said while finding a place to sit and watch my brothers Volleyball game.

 

“ by the way, how come all the regular got food poisoning?” I ask while Reborn sat on my lap. He turn and gave me a mysterious smile and turn back to the game.

 

“...nevermind I really don’t want to know anymore” I said trying to inch away from him. Reborn then rest his head on my chest making me not able to move from the sudden contact. I give a small blush and focus back to the game.

 

“.....oh my god, they _suck_ ” I said in disdain, watching my brothers team lose horribly after every point taken. I soon notice a white hair boy in the boys team, now realizing said boy was Gokudera-san I give a small glare hoping he’ll trip sometimes soon. Hopefully into the pole.

 

Noticing my annoyances to the white hair boy Reborn gives a small chuckle. He relaxes in Mizuki’s lap find it very comfy and surprisingly warm.

 

‘ must be his dying will flames, I wonder why his was never sealed’ Reborn thought while seeing the game reach its peak. He leans forwards and turns leon into a gun firing it off to Tsuna’s legs. Soon the game has flipped and now Tsuna’s team was finally winning.

 

After the game Mizuki and Reborn head off to meet up with Tsuna towards the back of the school. Mizuki give Reborn a raised eyebrow at the location but shrug it off once his gut tells him how everything will be fine.

 

“Nii-chan you were amazing!” I said while giving him a hug. Tsuna lets out a small laugh and hugs his brother back as well. He suddenly feels warning bells going off his head and looks up to see Gokudera. Mizuki slowly lets go and tries to hide Tsuna behind his back. Tsuna grabs Mizuki’s hand and gently set it aside and instead stands in front of Mizuki.

 

Mizuki widen his eyes. His brother was trying to defend him? While still in shock it is revealed how Gokudera-san has come to kill Tsuna and take the position as Vongola Decimo. I turn to Reborn who has stood by the sidelines and does nothing but tell Tsuna to fight. I feel Tsuna’s hand on my wrist and soon he and I were running off, but then an explosion went off in front of us sending up both back from the blow. I hack and cough trying to clear my lungs from the dust and soon stand up to see Gokudera-san holding up dynamites!? I gave out a small scream as he again sends out another wave of dynamites toward up. I yank my brother up and try running away from Gokudera-san.

 

‘Who the fuck carries dynamites with them!?’ I thought to myself as it is reveal how he is known as Hurricane Dynamite Hayato. As I was running another dynamite lands in front of me, then Tsuna acts quick and grabs the dynamite putting it out but at the same time burning his hand. He lets out a small yelp from the pain. I was about to check on his hand but soon spot even more dynamites heading our direction. I fall to the floor while covering my head, soon I heard a gunshot and hear my brother’s body hit the floor.

 

“I will put out all the dynamite sticks with my dying will!” Tsuna said now only in his underwear again. I couldn’t get a word out as he ran off and started putting out the dynamite sticks. Gokudera-san wasn’t expecting this and pulled out more which Tsuna put out. Once Gokudera-san had too much and instead trapped himself in his own weapons did he start to panic. But not for long as Tsuna soon put those out as well.

 

“...oh god I can’t believe that just happened” i said to no one while trying to steady my breathing.

 

“Amazing! I am forever in your debt juudaime!” Goku said while bowing lowly to Tsuna. Any other time I would have laugh on how ridiculous they looked with my brother in nothing but his underwear and Gokudera-san bowing down to him, but I really can’t and already feel a headache building up behind my eyelids. I just let out a sign and pray for the day to end already.

 

 

 

Soon we were walking back home, but not before Tsuna putting on a spare change of clothes. Behind us was Gokudera who refused to leave us ‘ alone and unsupervised’ as he said. “But we have Reborn to protect us!” I said gesturing wildly to Reborn who sat on my brothers shoulder. Reborn quickly looked the other way.

 

“ I’m here to tutor you not babysit you” Reborn said as I gave him a dumbfounded look.

 

I let out a long groan as I give up and let Gokudera-san walk us home. Once home I head straight to bed and hope that that will be the last of the crazing encounters.

 

 

 

‘Oh who am I kidding nothings been right the minute Reborn came here!’ With that thought I drift to sleep and give a small prayer to Tsuna.

 

‘Good luck Nii-chan’


	4. Chapter 4: Action!

Unsurprisingly the week that came was nothing but chaos.

It started with an early morning, then getting my brother up before Reborn killed him, after that, I got myself ready. Once I swung opened the front door did I remember that our life was no longer quiet.

“Good morning juudaime and honorable little brother!” Gokudera said while having his head bowed lowly to us. I froze for a second while Tsuna sputters out to Gokudera to raise his head.

“Dear lord this is too early for me,” I said in dismay, I then felt a small pressure on my shoulder once more and looked to see Reborn looking back with a piercing stare. I quickly turn back just in time to see Gokudera and Tsuna already walking ahead. I was going to join them but felt a sharp tug on my hair. I let out a small yelp from the pain and turn to Reborn.

“Baka-Mizu stay back a bit, your brother needs to bond with his future guardian,” Reborn said as though it was a fact of life. I rub my head from where he had grabbed while walking a few steps back.

“Future guardian? Ok, so you explained about our history and about dying will but what’s this about guardians?” I said to Reborn. I spoke lowly feeling what I was asking is something that should be spoken in private. Reborn hopped off my shoulder and instead grab the front of my shirt signaling for me to carry him.

“His elemental guardians is those who live for one sky and one sky only. Your brother is a sky and will soon collect all his elements but in order to have that he needs to bond with them” Reborn explained while looking at Tsuna and Gokudera who was just randomly talking. Well more like Gokudera talking while Tsuna awkwardly chimed in here and there. I give Reborn a nod knowingly there is more to it, Reborn then went in full details on elemental guardians and different flames.

“Wait so we all have different flames? What about me what do I have?” I asking, curious about my own flame. Reborn gave me a searching look for a moment then slowly a grin came on his face.

“Ah, how interesting. It seems you have sky flames just as your brother” Reborn said while Mizuki gave a small huff but said nothing more and continued their walk to school.

 

“Tsu-ne there you are! Come on! you're done with cleaning duties right?” I asked walking up to my brother. He gives a small smile while retelling me about meeting and talking the most popular boy in Namimori middle school. I nodded my head from time to time and soon we were back home. I quickly changed clothes and walked back into the kitchen to make some food for me and Tsuna. I soon heard a knock on our door and a few seconds later Gokudera was inside in order to “protect” Tsuna. 

“Tsu-ne you and Gokudera should work on your homework while I cook” I yelled while chopping up onions. I hear a quick reply and then concentrate on cooking. I’m at ease, cooking has always been a passion of mine and I tend to explore more and more, hell I’m even thinking of going professional about it. ‘ maybe I should since I did say I want to cook for Tsuna” I thought while preparing the meat.

“ You’ll still have to train no excuses,” Reborn said snapping me out of my thoughts. I give a small squeak and whirl around to spot Reborn sitting on the counter opposite of me.

“How- When did- Wha?” I ask looking around wondering how he was able to get in the kitchen without me noticing. Let me explain, I love cooking and I don’t like distractions, so whenever someone enters I automatically know since I pay attention to my surrounding. The fact he was able to enter without me noticing is a surprise in on itself.

“If I were anyone else you would have died five times and in different ways,” Reborn says while hopping off and walking towards me. He then does the unexpected and looks me up and down examining me as though I wasn’t a human. He gives a satisfied hum and smirks at me.

“Mizuki you lack muscle but you have speed and flexibility, you walk pigeon foot but with my training, you should be able to walk decently. I see you as a future assassin.” Reborn said while pointing on at my body parts as he explained. My face burns in shame and embarrassment at being told that but quickly recover. I glare back at Reborn while he gives me a mocking look at trying to defy him. I give a small huff of annoyance and turn back to making the food.

“ we’ll talk about this another time Reborn, in the meantime can you please leave, I’m cooking in here,” I said while putting the food in the pan. I didn’t hear a verbal response and turn to see no one in the kitchen. I looking in confusion on how he was able to leave so quietly but chalk it up as Reborn being Reborn.

Soon the food was ready and all were seated. I had already started eating with Mama and Tsuna while Reborn and Gokudera examined my food. It was the first time they were eating my food so I understood the curiosity and didn’t bring it up. Soon Reborn took a bite of my food before freezing then starting eating faster, he still ate with grace and didn’t shove it down like Gokudera was currently doing.

“Mm~ this is so good Mizuki-sama,” Gokudera said through his mouthful of food. I was about to correct him on calling me that when I felt my gut tell me that he’ll still call me that regardless on what I say. I let out a sigh and turn my gaze to Reborn who has already finished, He turns to look at me and nods his head in appreciation. For some reason, I get the feeling that Reborn rarely does this, so it makes me look away, with my face slightly red from the unspoken praise.

It was a peaceful dinner all together, we were chatting and relaxing without a care in the world. I mean sure, Tsuna was to be the next decimo of vongola, but for now, it was peaceful and I bask in it as long as I could. I know it won’t last forever but I hope our peace last long enough, just long enough is fine by me.

I wished I would have listened more closely to Tsu-ni talk.

 

\---

 

 

“No way!”

I moved to the side as another student moved passed me, for some reason a lot of students were running. Running where was the question I wanted to know as well, I tried to stop a classmate but they just brush passed me while running off to who knows where.

“Mizuki-kun why are you here? Shouldn’t you follow your classmate?” Reborn said while standing on my shoulder. I gave him a sour look before shrugging my shoulders and fast walking towards the direction of my classmate.

“Reborn please remember that this school has Hibari-san who does attack students, I wouldn’t be surprised to find his new victim stuck to the pole or something, wait, why do you care?” I said while walking up the stairs, he gave me a mysterious smile but said nothing. Now thinking about it, Reborn wouldn’t say anything unless it was important. Reborn really doesn’t care for others, as cruel as that might sound, and wouldn’t be telling me to go just for fun. There has to be a reason why he’s telling me this but why-.

I stop dead in my track. I was frozen by a mere thought. 

…...Is Tsuna in danger?

 

I pick up my pace now sprinting towards the rooftops. Did he get into a fight? Is he bleeding? Or did something Mafia-related happen? The thoughts swirled around me in hurls as I slammed open the doors fulling expecting to see my brother hurt in one way or another. Instead, I saw something far worse than that.

The wind blew my hair around in a hurry while I saw my brother and Takashi-san over the fence talking.

“This isn’t the answer Takashi-san! You have to believe me!” Tsuna said while holding out his hand out for Takashi-san to grab. Takashi gave a bitter smile and shook his head softly.

“I am nothing without baseball and now that my arm is broken I have nothing, and you know what I mean, right?” Takashi-san while looking down. Around this time I had pushed through the sea of students. Some of the tried to push me back but I just pushed harder, so I ended up pushing a lot of people to the floor in my hurry to reach my brother.

“That’s not true and you know it! Think about your loved ones! Think of your father!” Tsuna said while getting closer to Takashi-san. At those words, Takashi froze and for the first time, I saw his eyes light up with the realization of what he is doing. Tsuna seeing this continued.

“No father wants to bury their child,” Tsuna said now at arms lengths. Takashi-san looked down from the roof and seems to step back, now seeing how tall the fall really is.

“I didn’t- I wouldn’t- I…..I didn’t think about my father's reaction” Takeshi-San said softly toward the end. A strange look came over his face as Tsuna gently guide Takeshi-San back to safety. As soon and both were back to the rooftop, did I bolt out and was on my brother's side in a flash. 

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” I yelled at him while smacking him upside the head. Tsuna let out a yelp of pain while holding his injured head, meanwhile, I had turned to Takeshi and smacked him too for good measures. 

“ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!” I yelled out while glaring both down. It wasn’t that terrifying seeing as my eyes had begun to water and voice cracking towards the end of my shouting. Takashi soon had a very guilty look on his face and was about to apologize about his rash action, that was until Mizuki wrapped him in a hug and held on tight to Takashi. Takashi was frozen, not really expecting this type of action from Mizuki seeing as how he never hangs out with anyone else but his brother.

Ever so slowly, Takashi returned the hug and then relaxed into it. ‘...It’s so warm and soothing’ he thought to himself. That was until Mizuki was rudely yanked off him by a strong force. He looked around to see what has grabbed Mizuki away but was soon swarmed by the rest of his classmates.

“Ow! what was that for Reborn!” I yelled to Reborn who had yanked me away from Takashi earlier. Instead of answering he smacked me with a green fly swatter making me yelp in pain.

“Baka-Mizu doesn’t forget that Tsuna needs to bond with his guardians, not you,” He said with a glare, but there was a tone of voice underneath it that spoke more about the action, I could feel it was something important. I nodded my head as Tsuna came by and apologies to me. Soon the whole drama was over and for some reason (Reborn) Tsuna, Gokudera, and Takeshi were going to stay over for dinner.

“Okay the food is done, and quick reminder no weapons on the table,” I said while bringing out the food. Reborn let gave me a blank stare while holding up Leon. I let out an annoyed sign but complied knowing that it was going to be a losing battle.

“Leon can stay,” I said in dismay, meanwhile reborn gave a happy hum at winning and started to eat.

“Woah! I didn’t know Mizuki-kun could cook! This looks delicious!” Takashi said while looking at my food, he gave a happy hum smelling how good it was, he could practically taste it without having to eat it. I let out a small laugh but sat down as well.

“ Mizuki-sama food is the best! no less expected from Juudaime honorable little brother!” Gokudera said while his mouth full and chest puffed out in pride. I let out a weary laugh at that and continued eating while Tsuna gave a tired sign. 

After that Takashi picked up his chopstick and dug into the food. A wide range of flavors hit him at once. Not once did they overlap or became overbearing. In fact, it was magical you could say, but at the same time soothing. It tasted like home. 

Without him noticing tears had begun to fall from his eyes. All the stress was melting away and what was left was a broken boy who was defenseless to the world at the moment. They ate in peaceful silence no one commenting to Takashi little breakdown. At that moment it felt like home to all.

 

\-----

 

As fate would have it, more and more people showed up. Like Lambo the cow print baby dead set on “killing” reborn.

“ Tsu-ni why do I hear a crying child in your room!?” I yelled out while walking out from my room to Tsuna room. I pause in the room seeing a child literally throw a grenade at Reborn. Reborn continues talking about Tsuna’s homework while casually kicking the grenade and the cow child out the window.

“That child abuse!” I yell out while looking out the window spotting the cow child crying in the front yard. I soon feel an urge to run but couldn’t as Reborn is five steps ahead and has already pulled his gun on me.

“Are you going to do anything about it?” Reborn asks mockingly while I felt the tip of his gun digging into my skull. I let my shoulders slump and let out a small no from my mouth. He gives a happy hum and pulls Leon away and continues his lecture. 

I get out from Tsuna’s room and run downstairs to meet the cow child. Turns out, he is part of a lower branch mafia named Lambo Bovino and is not allowed back home until he has killed reborn. One thing led to another and now he is happily eating some fruits while I read him a book. When did my life become so crazy?

Then came Gokudera older sister.

 

\----

 

“LET ME GO! IMMA SHANK THAT BITCH!”

 

 

\----

 

 

 

…...The less said the better.

Now my house has two new people living here, one of which is banned for life from the kitchen, my only request I had for her staying here. The other one, Lambo, is now under my wing and moms. I teach him what I can but he mostly plays around the house.

“Tsu-ni I’m heading off to bed, so go to sleep soon since I know how cranky you get in the morning,” I said while closing the door to Tsuna’s room. I calmly walked to my room and turned off the lights on the way to my bed. I give a small sigh of relief and soon fell into a deep sleep. Unknown to me but a surprise waited for me and also set off something in motion.


	5. Let’s dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the theory of flame dance, so I used it here since it’s what will slowly build up their relationship. 
> 
> Yes rebron is scared of losing a sky again. I noticed how most characters only stick to one sky and tend not to go for another. But in this case Luce is dead and leaves the group devastated. I feel that it would have been similar as someone ripping out your heart. Because of that Mizuki subconsciously knows he’ll get rejected if he does it awake, so instead he does it in his sleep. Not only is he comparable to the Arcobaleno but has more then Luce ever had.
> 
> Slowly the rest of the Arcobaleno will show up and yes Mizuki will get switched with the older Mizuki. Lol I can’t wait   
> (Mad crackle)
> 
> Also side note, Tsuna was actually trying to stop a fight between Gokudera and Hibari. Yes he will flame court him as well.
> 
> Um that’s it?

Peace; that’s what came to mind at the moment. Still clinging onto my dreams I felt at peace at this moment. I felt complete in a way I have never thought I could. I snuggled closer to my pillow, and just bask in the comfort it provides. Gently I open my eyes and pear down to my pillow. In my haze I hadn’t notice said pillow was softly breathing. In my curled up form; there laid Reborn with his eyes closed and snoring softly. Slowly it dawn on me that this wasn’t my pillow but in fact someone who will shot me first then ask questions. But at the same time, as dread crept up on me, I felt at ease and not wanting to let him go. A weird feeling overcame me, and instead of letting go, I curled up furthermore cocooning Reborn with my body. The hazel feeling of sleep and peace came again and I fell back asleep. Content and feeling complete.

 

……..Again? That was the first thought that crossed Reborns head as he stared up to Mizuki face. This was the third time this week he had slept in Mizuki’s bed. As of now Mizuki has yet to realize what has been happening (Reborn doesn’t know that Mizuki woke up earlier that day) and Reborn wants to keep it that way. Sluggish he tried to pry off Mizuki arm from his body. Usually he’s not one to be sluggish in the morning but all throughout the night Mizuki has been pulsing out a lot of sky flames making Reborn flame drunk. He knows how to fend off such attack, but it only ever happens when he’s asleep. For the firsts few nights he thought that Mizuki was the one taking him to his room. But after having Leon watch over his sleeping form did he find out that he has been sleep walking to Mizuki the entire time. Perplexed and uneasy he decided to flush out whatever sky flames were in his system. That didn’t go very well since the next night he awoke to Mizuki sleepily nuzzling and sobbing into his small body while pulsing out buckets of sky flame. Instead of it usually covering his room, Mizuki flames just poured into Reborn body. It had make him so drunk of sky flames he didn’t even respond in the morning which was a big no in Reborns book. So now he lets Mizuki suffocate him in sky flames, but never once returning the gesture. Once you have returned the same treatment that you have been given, it becomes flame courting and it basically means that you wish to be with them as their elemental guardians or more, it depends on the relationship. To return said flames and not want to become something more is very rude and downright disrespectful. 

 

Reborn knows that Mizuki is unintentionally doing this only because Dame-Tsuna has started the process. Unlike Dame-Tsuna Mizuki has never once had to use his flames or just doesn’t knows how, but the doesn’t mean it isn’t there. While Dame-Tsuna has started the flame courting already while awake. Mizuki has only done it while asleep and doesn’t do it after awakening. He’s been subconsciously flame courting while Dame-Tsuna has done it knowingly even if he doesn’t realize it yet. Reborn finally gets out from Mizuki’s arms and just stands there watching Mizuki curl himself up further. It’s as if he is trying to replace the space Reborn has left. Reborn can’t even tell Mizuki to stop knowing that it will only bring up further questions which he doesn’t wish to deal with. With that he hops off and walks back to Tsuna’s room.

 

Tsuna laid sprawled over his bed, but seems to be clutching something in his hand. Reborn growing curious and jumps on the bed softly and spots a tie in Tsuna's hand. On closer inspection he sees faint trails of rain flames. 

 

‘ So it’s Takashi’s this time’ Reborn muses while getting ready for the day. Both Gokudera and Takashi have been leaving small items of themselves to Tsuna. Gokudera already knows about flame courting, so he left Tsuna his bracelet that’s soaked in his storm flames. Tsuna happily takes in unknowing to the suggestion of accepting it. Takashi see this, so he too leaves Tsuna his tie which holds some of his rain flames laced in it. Tsuna has now taken to sleeping with it and even wearing Gokudera’s bracelet.

 

‘ If I didn’t already know that Mizuki has no knowledge about flames I would have shot him already’ he angrily thought, knowing how he had his hands tied. But not for long though. Soon both of their training will start and by then Mizuki will learn restraint and will stop trying to flame court him. 

 

‘ it’ll be better this way’ Reborn though soleming, he knows his fate as an arcobaleno and refuses to lose another sky.

 

He won’t recover from it and he knows it.

 

Finally in his signature clothes he grabs Leon who turns into a bomb, and throws it at Tsuna’s sleepy form.

 

It’s time for some chaos!

  
  
  


..

  
  
  
  
  


“.....That’s it for now but please remember to write down the prompt for today before packing up” Sensei said before packing up himself. Soon students were chattering and laughing about their plans for after school. I too was getting ready to hit the bookstore, for the newest volume of my favorite manga just came out. I push my bag over my shoulder and headed over to Tsu-ni. Tsu-ni was currently trying to stop Gokudera and Takashi from fighting. Well it's more like Gokudera is starting the fight while Takashi obviously ignores it.

 

“Tsu-ni i’m heading out call me when you get home” I said while passing by Tsu-ni. Tsuna stopped for a moment and gave me a small nod and a smile and went back to trying to calm down Gokudera. 

 

I move passes feeling a bit sad from the short distances that has grown between me and Tsuna. Don’t get me wrong; I am happy for him and how he has gotten friends who will stay besides him. But i can’t help but feel that i’m being replaced. I knew that day would come where we would have to stop sharing the same space but i didn’t think it would hurt this bad. Another part of me grows in jealously over that fact that Tsu-ni has friends to hang out with. Meanwhile here I am, with no friends and getting books instead of heading off to group up. In the back of my head I feel not alone, but not connected. Only in my dreams do I feel the sense of ease and feeling whole. 

 

When I pass by Reborn then do I feel something else entirely. A purr of contemptment wants to break free from my lips but I keep it together while looking at Reborn. For some reason or another I have been feeling at ease with Reborn. I mean sure he’s a horrible demon sent from hell to torment Tsuna for all eternity, but I can’t help but be drawn to him. We do talk from time to time ranging from the simplest of things to deep conversations about the world. I found out how he tends to do thing already planned out even before doing it, and learning how smart he can be seeing as he helped me with some of my advance homework. 

 

I tilt my head slightly, beckoning Reborn to follow me if he wishes to. Reborn stays where he is unmoving giving me a blank look. I slump my shoulders in disappointment, and I felt myself want to whine at the sight of Reborn rejecting me. But as soon as that cross my mind, Reborn jumped off the desk and onto my shoulders. I let out a big smile to him and standing up a bit more straighter and walk with a skip to my step.

 

“Don’t forget to buy more coffee beans Baka-Mizu” Reborn says while sitting on my shoulder looking ahead. I give a small hum in understanding while walking out of the school. Ever since I made him some on his first day of his arrival he hasn’t drank any other coffee but mine. I feel flattered how Reborn only drinks mine and preen at the attention he gives me. 

 

God I sound like a girl.

 

“ Alright I have to go shopping for some vegetables anyways-”

 

**_DUCK_ ** !

 

My body moved before I could comprehend on what was going on. I buckle my legs and squat watching something swing by. I move forward and roll away from what attacked me. I stood up fast while looking at my surroundings with my legs spread and arms close to my face ready to defend myself if needed. My blood runs cold spotting Hibari-san stands with his tonfas out. 

 

He gives me a small hum of curiosity not expecting me to dodge that attack. His eyes then close in on Reborn, who had jumped away right before Hibari-san had attacked. He looked back at Hibari-san with a smirk on his face as if taunting him. Finally after days of investigation he was now able to fight Reborn. He took a stance getting ready to fight Reborn, when Mizuki stood in the middle holding his hands up in surrender.

 

“U-um Hibari-san can you please not attack Reborn? We have to go grocery shopping and I rather not have to deal with the aftermath of this” Mizuki meekly said, so with Mizuki standing in his way Hibari-san had to paused. He scoffed at Mizuki’s weak attempts at stopping the fight. He doesn’t take no orders from weak herbivores. He looks over Mizuki’s form. Weak came to mind but if one were to look in his eyes, they see a sleeping dragon lurking in the lake. He snaps his attention back to his main target, and Reborn hadn’t moved at all. Hibari-San gave Mizuki one second to prepare himself as he lash out his tonfas. Mizuki widens his eyes and takes a few steps back not expecting him to move so fast. He then bends his knees once more to take a stance just incase he need to run. Hibari-San wasn’t one to back down to no one, so in a split second he stood face to face with Mizuki watching as his eyes widen now realizing how close Hibari-San was. He can’t dodge from this range and proceeds to whip up his tonfas ready to strike down the herbivores who dared to challenge him. 

 

Mizuki screw his eyes shut waiting for the tonfas to make its mark. He tensed his shoulder just wanting it to be over with, but nothing happened. A few seconds passed and Mizuki slowly opened his eyes only to widened them in awe. Reborn stood on Mizuki’s shoulder holding his gun to Hibari-San Adam’s apple. I was frozen not really knowing what to do, as Hibari-San glared at Reborn at being stopped at hurting me.

 

“ **_Back. Off_ ** .” 

 

Chills ran down my back at the tone of voice Reborn used. You didn’t need to see his eyes to know that he was beyond angered. His aura alone reeks of danger and his tone, though child-like, sent shivers down anyone’s back. The unspoken promise of suffering if you continue to ignore Reborns warning range through.

 

Hibari-San and Reborn both locked gazes for a while but then reluctantly Hibari-San relented and backed away. He put his tonfas away and spared Reborn one more glance from the corner of his eyes. He then locked gazes with me for a brief moment, but soon turns on his heels and stalks away.

 

I let out a breathe I didn’t know I was hold. My shoulder slump forward as my thought ran wild thinking how close to death I came. I soon kissed the floor as I felt Reborn wack me with a fly swatter. I let out a yelp of pain and curl up while holding my head from where Reborn had hit. I look at him through my lashes seeing him give me a disappointing glare.

 

“While you may not be the Decimo, that gives you no excuses to be that pathetic Baka-Mizu” Reborn barks out angrily while staring me down. I slowly get up and glare right back at him. Does he not know how crazy he sounds? Just a month ago me and Tsuna were on our own and tended to play video games then play basketball, so of course we don’t have the stamina or strength of an averages person. Better yet even if we were I bet Reborn would still complain.

 

“ how was I supposed to know he was going to attack me! I rarely ever do anything outrageous as it is!” I shout back while scooping up my fallen bag. I start walking out of the gates only to freeze, as I felt a bullet graze my ear. I let out a small hiss while glaring back at Reborn only for it to drop to a look of horror, as I spot Reborn giving me a eerie smirk with his fedora tilted forward hiding his eyes from view. He clicks his gun and finally lifts his head. The look he gave me alone made me regret every life choose I made up to this point.

 

“.....ten seconds make it count “ 

 

And with that I full on sprint and leap out of the school gate not wanting to know what hell awaited me. As I stated before Reborn always plans ahead and has already shot at me five other times. I furiously try to dodge as many as I can but a few do scrap me. 

  
  
  


……..This went on for three whole fucking hours.

  
  


By the time I got home I barely had any energy to make food and just drop like lead, and laid on the floor already accepting my fate. Reborn then walked over my body as if I wasn’t even there while heading over to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee I had pre made earlier in the day. I let out a small groan in exhaustion feeling my whole body throb from the hell I just went through.  Tsuna can keep the Decimo title; fuck that shit.

 

I drag myself towards the couch while Tsuna finally gets home. He plops on the couch equally as tired. Some faint burn marks and dust and dirt tell me how a fight has broken out for my brother again. He lets out a tired groan and slumps further into the couch while I just lay there, for I’m too tired to express how dead I am inside.

 

“Gokudera was fighting Takashi again?”

 

“Yes, you?”

 

“Reborn.”

 

“Say no more”

 

We laid there just basking in the silence. When we got enough energy we both headed of the bed already wanting the day to end. After taking a shower and putting on my pjs I headed off to my room in a daze. Unconsciously I open my brothers door and see Tsuna already fast asleep with Reborn in his hammock. I sleepily carry Reborn out of Tsuna’s room and head off to my room.

 

Once inside my room I fall with a small thud to my bed and pull up the sheets to cover both me and Reborn. I give a small hum of pleasure as I feel the feeling of whole once more. It’s a strange feeling and I tend to feel that I’m everywhere in my room. I cuddle Reborn closer to my chest before falling into a deep sleep. I was unaware how much this simple action has slowly changed the course of history. Unaware how much chaos will come from this action alone.

 

Meanwhile Reborn was fast asleep unaware of being moved; having had already grown used of Mizuki presence and no longer grows weary of such things. It should alarm him but he knows how this system works. Only someone with a flame strong or stronger then him can cause him to not outright repeal Mizuki. Had Mizuki had weak flames then he wouldn’t have even tired to flame court Reborn, for it already knows it cannot protect nor stand next to it. 

 

There they laid while Mizuki coats the room in his flames while smothering Reborn in sky flames. Nuzzling and giving small purrs of contentment escapes his lips while Rebron sleeps like the dead unaware how he too cuddles back.

  
  
  
  
  


….and also how his flames have slowly started to dance back with Mizuki’s.


	6. Heat haze day

~~~~

Well...this sucks.

 

I let out another hack while laying in bed. I laid with a wet cloth on top of my head while shiffing and feeling my head was about to open in two. I look towards my left and could hear Tsuna and his friends arguing, more like Gokudera, and working on homework. I let out another cracked sign looking back at the ceiling, and trying to sleep once more but couldn’t because of the racket. After hearing another bang and swears being thrown around I thought enough was enough and got up from bed. I got on my feet uneasy and swaying gently from my sickness. I held onto the side of the wall and walked towards Tsuna room to tell them to fuck off.

 

The door gently open and Mizuki poked his head out. I stared at Mizuki’s frail body, and notice how flush his cheeks looked along with how he looked like he was about to collapse. I shut the textbook close and stood to take him back to his room. I glare him down in disappointment. Doesn’t he knows how dangerous it is to be out and about like that. Decimo or not he can’t wander like that, it’s unbecoming.

 

“Baka-Mizu go back to your room you’ll get everyone else sick” Reborn said while crossing the room towards Mizuki. Mizuki gave a pitiful cough while trying to glare back at Reborn. It wasn’t effective.

 

“I will once you guys stop screaming every five second!” Mizuki croaked out giving his brother and his friends a hard state. They all looked away in guilt, but surprisingly Tsuna was the one who looked back at Mizuki.

 

“Sorry Mizu-Chan, we didn’t mean to cause you any harm” Tsuna said while getting up. But a glare from Reborn forced him to stay on the floor. “ We’re trying to figure out how to solve this one hard problem” Tsuna said meekly while Gokudera bows his head lowly and started his own rant about how he had dishonored Mizuki. Mizuki gives a small huff in annoyance and walks towards them. That was until he was rudely thrown down to the floor by Haru. Mizuki gave a small yelp of pain while Haru struts into the room uncaring about how she had pushed someone, her entire focus was on Reborn who has taken a small step towards Mizuki but stopped.

 

Mizuki stood on the floor for a bit, because he generally was sick and was ten times sensitive to touch, so having been thrown to the floor made it hurt ten times more.

 

I slowly got up from the floor and stalked towards this Haru girl. She was too focus on finding the answer in order for her to take Reborn ( making a deep part of my core roar in rage) and so I got up to her and yanked her up.

 

She gave a yelp of pain not expecting the harsh treatment. She was about to snap back at the rude pretty boy, but the words died in her lips when she saw the anger his eyes held.

 

“Listen up ponytail, I didn’t give you permission to enter this room and also you were very rude to throw someone to the floor, it’s pathetic and sad” Mizuki said while slowly dragging Haru out of the room. Haru dug in her feet not wanting to leave Reborn.

 

“Haru’s not leaving until I answer the question!” Haru said, eyes filled with determination. Mizuki stopped pulling her and glanced back to the textbook. He spun around and faced her while his face still looked flushed and his stance wavering.

 

“So if I answer the question then you’ll leave?” I asked while heading towards the textbook. Haru nodded her head in determination. Not thinking I could solve it since she couldn’t herself.

 

“Hahaha! You got this little bro!”

 

“Mizu-Chan you don’t have to!”

 

“Watch you ugly swan! Mizuki-sama is going to answer this no problem!”

 

The guys said while I looked over the question. I could feel my head throbbing and my throat itching to cough. But I pushed it aside to answer the question. I gave a thoughtful hum and tilted my head back while thinking. I then snapped my eyes open and turn to Reborn who hasn’t moved nor spoken since it has all went down.

 

“Is the answer glueing the papers together so they don’t fly away?” I asked uneasy, unsure if I was correct. That was soon washed away when Reborn let a smirk slide on his face.

 

“That is correct, guess your not as Dame as your Dame brother over there” Reborn insulted while jumping on the desk to be at eye level with me. I give a smug look to Haru as she huffed at me and walked out, only to turn around and promises to save Reborn from out tainted hands. I let out a bark of laughter while watching her leave. It soon turns into hacks are I try to hack a lung. I soon settle down and feel a tug on my sleeping pants. I look down to see Reborn looking at me with an annoyed face and proceeds to drag me out of the room and into my own.

 

Once in my room I lay on my bed while seeing Reborn sitting on my bed watching me get comfy. I rise my eyebrow at him but feel sleep creep up on me. Soon I had fallen asleep and had subconsciously grabbed Reborn to snuggle. He lets out a sign mixed between resentment and contentment as I subconsciously flood the room with my flames. Soon reborn is starting to fall asleep as well. He turned to his right and puts his hat on Mizuki’s desk then proceeds to snuggle back with Mizuki. He gives a small chuckle of amusement. Not expecting Mizuki to answer the question correctly.

 

after all he was the one who created said question.

 

…..

 

My body felt heavy, the sound of water running was ringing in my ears. Why does my back hurt? It suddenly came to me that I wasn’t laying on my side anymore, but was instead in a sitting position. I slowly open my eyes and notice how I wasn’t in my bed anymore. I jerk up at that realization and get up trying to figure where I am. I seem to be at the end of some alley way, there floor is made out of cobblestone and a few few away stood a long river canal. I walk forward towards the edge of the river looking around to see a bridge nearby and lights seem to decorate the edge of the river. The moon has reached it peak, casting a soft glow to those below. I look down and see I’m still in my PJ, puzzled and curious I head towards the bridge. The streets were empty and the only noise was the sound my feet tapping the floor and the river running.

 

“This is weird, how did I get here?”

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

I froze seeing a bullet pass by my face millimeters away. I took a small step back and spot a figure on the other side of the bridge. I couldn’t see him well, all I could see was a tall man with a black suit and black fedora with a stip of orange. The moon casts a shadow of him, stretched out long and far, seeming to swallow me whole. I took a step back and held up my hands to show that i’m unarmed.

 

“U-um look i’m sorry for walking up to you but I didn’t know you were there so-”

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

Another bullet whistle by my face. I thought screw it and bolted out of there. I ran back into the alleyway hearing the man give chase and soon I could hear his feet echoing the alleyways with mine.

 

I wiped in and out of the alleyway trying to shake off my murder. I gasp out air as I seem to kept coming back to him one way or another. I pound my feet to the ground, so my lungs burn from the running and dodging bullets. I roll towards a nearby trash can barely avoid getting shot through my head. I quickly scramble back up and run towards another alleyway. As I near the end of the alleyway I hear music and people chatting. Hope burst from my chest, thinking that soon I’ll be saved. I slam my feet harder to the floor and full on sprint towards the exit.

  
  


**_Slam!_ **

  


I let out a gasp of air, having my lungs being push out. My head spins and vision blurs from having been smashed into the wall. I feel my attacker push me by the shoulders, his hands digging into my shoulder and body press near mine meant to hold me in place. Puffs of air escape me while I stare into the exit of the alleyway, so close yet so far. I slowly turn my face around to look at my attacker. All I see is a black suit with a red undershirt underneath, not once do he give any form of exhaustion. It’s as if it was really no effort in chasing me.

  


It dawns on me that he could have gotten me earlier.

  
  
  


He was toying with me.

  
  
  


I soon lift my gaze slowly, afraid of what I was to see. The moon is still in its peak not once haven moved, it cast a shadow on our form gently as though hugging a lover. I look up but I am only able to see a smirk on his face and curly black sideburns. I didn’t need to look at his eyes for his body alone told me that this man was danger and chaos rolled into one. He cocks his head to the side examining me through his eyes. His arms now caging me instead of digging into my shoulders, but I already know a bruise was waiting for me tomorrow morning. His legs are bent slightly and tangling my legs to his making it impossible to escape.

 

“..Huff...huff...l-look I don’t want any trouble so just let me go-AH!” I squeak towards the end, not expecting him to nose my shoulder. Never having had anyone touch me in such a way made the whole experience even more heighten. A shiver racks my whole body trying to get closer towards the attacker. A smooth chuckle escape the mysteries man making me blush in embarrassment. I put both my hands on his chest and try to push him off.

  


He didn’t move an inch.

 

“S-Stop! I’ll scream for real!” I shakily said while trying with all my might to get the man to back away. But it seems futile seeing as he continues to nuzzle my neck repeatedly. Lips ever so slightly brush my shoulder sending tingles down my spine. I started to pound my fist onto his chest, hearing a dull thud on his muscular chest, yet he didn’t move.

 

“This is rape! you jacka- _ah!”_ A small moan escape my lips as he decided to stop toying with my neck and instead started to play with my ear. He ran his tongue over my ear making my hips buckle from the intensity. He then blew gently onto my heated ears making me let out a pathetic whine at the attention. He gave a husky chuckle and proceeded to nibble on my ear lobe while his hands start to wander. One of his hands start to wander towards my chest and I could feel his fingers dancing around my nipple. I let out another choked gasp from the touches and try to push him away even harder. I can’t let him win!

 

My thoughts came to a screeching halt as I felt his leg slowly lift up, rubbing my most sensitive parts ever so nicely. I gave a shudder moan from the contact, my hands are ever so slowly losing the energy to keep pushing him away. He had dipped his head back to my shoulder and proceeds to scrap his teeth in my neck making me let out a high moan. My head falls back from the attention my neck is receiving and lulls to the left, making more room for him to mark me. I’m panting at this point, my arms have completely stop pushing but instead gripping his suit instead. His pace with rubbing my crotch hasn’t changed, still the same agonizing slowness making me go mad for a release. By now I’m softly moan at the attention, feeling him suck and kiss my neck making my legs feel like jelly and my face fully flush, I know I’m blushing up to my ear tips at this point, but to lost in the heat to care.

 

My legs soon give up on me making me slide down a bit, but then the stranger grabs my legs and reposition is so my legs are locked around his hip while there’s enough room for our crotch to touch. I can feel his hardness against mine making a joint of pleasure shot towards my cock. I lock my ankles together keeping him close to me as possible, my feet no longer touch the floor as he pushed me up against the wall. My mind too far gone to even attempt to escape; lost to the sea of pleasure. Soon he slowly starts to pick up the pace making my breath hitch and my heart beat quicker. One hand was around my waist while to other was next to my head holding him steady. His head was still buried in my neck leaving a necklace of love bites around my neck. His hips grinding up on me every so slowly but hard, dragging it out as long as possible. Soon I started to stutter my hips forward trying to get as much friction as I could. He lets out a chuckle making it vibrate against my skin. I’m a moaning mess by now, my legs are wrapped tight against his hips while my arms had wraps around his neck burrowing deep in his black hair. In my daze I start to hear him whispering against my skin.

 

“... _Mine...mine….all mine_ ” he repeats the words lace with possessiveness . I was going to question him but then he picks up the pace, almost to a frantic pace, making me let out a gasp and buckle my hips, trying to match up with his. By now all my strength has vanished leaving me with nothing to grasp onto. I slowly feel the all to familiar feeling of heat building up in my lower stomach making me tense my body.

I feel him softly pant against my ear kissing it gently as he whispers into my ear.

  
  
  
  
  


**_“Il mio cielo~_ ** ”

  
  
  


A silent scream rips out from me. My hips lock up while I throw my head back banging it against the wall, but at the moment I couldn’t even notice from the stars dancing across my eyes. I see white for a while and slowly i start to come down. My chest is rapidly moving, trying to get as much air as I can while I still ride out my orgasm. Tears of joy start trickling down my face but I soon feel the man kiss them away, my face flushed and my eyes unfocused. Slowly the setting is starting to fade as I stare in a daze ahead. I hear the man give a breathless chuckle, he too coming down from the orgasm then ripped through our bodies. He then fades out but not before I feel his hand cradle my face and he swipes his finger under my eye.

 

I stare up at my ceiling, my body sweaty and my heart still pounding in my chest as I look around. Reborn is gone and looking at my right I spot the time showing that my brother has already gone to school. I let out a shaky breath of air, and slowly sit up. I push my hair back and look at my lap, my face still red from the erotic dream I just had.

 

‘What was that all about?” I thought to myself, trying to piece together why I dreamt of such things. I shake my head trying to convince myself that it was just a wet dream and was cause because of stress. I sit up a little straighter and notice how my head no longer was throbbing. I gently grasp my throat but feel no itch either. My sickness is gone! Guess sweating it out really was the best way. I shift to try to get up but I then feel uncomfortable in my pants. I lift the blankets and I flush red when I lock gazes to the wet spot on my pants. I slowly get up and quickly head toward the bathroom to freshen up.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Unknowns me that a small pale pink spot is hidden in the lower back of my ear and neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here’s a little info on the chapter. 
> 
> 1.) the dream sequence is their flames, that’s why reborn is in his adult body. His flames will match his mental age.  
> 2.) along with that they are now “flame courting” their flames are now mingling and seeing if they are compatible. That is why instead of reborn killing him. He instead test Mizuki then seeing what he likes he then proceeds to further claim him.  
> 3.)now the bond can either go really platonically or romantically, it’s actually really random and not much you can do about it. With Luce they were platonic all the way and were like siblings to each other. That was until the fated day. With Mizuki it’ll be romantic but because of Luce they all become a bit possessive over him.  
> 4.) the reason why he has a faint mark on his neck is to signal that Mizuki has already a sun and any other sun that tries to mark or make him into their sun, will be denied quickly.  
> 5.) Reborn is slowly starting to realize his behavior and now is trying to stop it, but it’s already too late.  
> 6.)fun fact the setting is actually in Italy Venice, Reborns home country.


	7. Training and Trials!?

“U-um there’s something I want to say to you” the random boy says to me. His gaze was on the floor while I looked back at his figure. The sun was already starting to set making the hallway take on a more orange tint. I give a small nod watching him continue his question.

 

“U-um I -I’m in love with you please accept my feelings!” The guy said while bowing lowly to my figure.  His face was fully flushed and his stances was tense as if ready to flee at any moment. But that wasn’t the issue here.

 

“I refuse.”

 

“E-eh!? B-but why?”

 

“I’m a boy for one-”

 

“Love has no gender!”

 

“-And your not my type”

 

“.....eh?”

 

“Bye, sorry but no.” I turned on my heels and walked off. I hear a small thud and a cry of anguish from behind me but brush it off.

 

Soon I meet up with Tsuna and his friends who had waited for me by the gates. I quicken my pace just as Reborn leaps from Tsuna’s head to my arms.

 

“Sorry I took so long, I had some business to take care of” I said while walking with their pace. Tsuna nods at me already knowing the drill, though the others don’t know and give me a curious look. I can feel Reborns piercing into my eyes, wanting to know what it was as well. Reborn hates being in the dark, always wanting to know everything. I sign and roll my eyes and speak before it escalates.

 

“ nothing unusual, just some guy confessing their “undying” love to me” I said while gazing ahead. I was unaware how Reborn had turn stiff and then forcefully relaxed in a few seconds.

 

“Oh? Is this normal “

 

“Yeah I tend to get love confessions three times a month, it’s really annoying and I hate how some girls come after be for “stealing” their crush” I snared while glaring ahead thinking back how some girls had made it their mission to torment me. Though all it takes is a cake I make and suddenly they want to be my friend. They can fuck right off.

 

“Honorable little brother, would you like me to take care of these wolfs? Just say the word and they’re gone!” Hayato exclaim while puffing out his chest and banging his fist on his chest. I let a forced laugh at that knowing how good he’ll make on his promise.

 

“It’s ok this is just a normal day for me, honestly if say one day they decide to force themselves on me _then_ we’ll talk” I said while walking in pace with them.

 

“Speaking of which, Mizu-Chan and Dame-Tsuna today we’ll begin your mafia training” Reborn said while taking a sip from his coffee. Me and Tsuna-nii froze then snapped our attention to the sadist teacher we both forgotten.

 

“ **_WHAT!_ ** ”

 

“W-wait I’m just the chef? Remember I don’t know any chef that has to learn how to fight!?” I shrieked out while holding Reborn to my eye level.

 

“Traitor!”

 

“Screw you bro! I wish to live!”

 

We bickered back and forth as Reborn slowly lost patience and frankly feeling insulted how they had forgotten Reborn. He took out Lean and turned him into a 100 ton mallet. Me and Tsuna were too absorb in our fight to notice the looming death, even when both Takeshi and Gokudera tried to warn us. In one swift motion Reborn had slam us both to the ground.

 

“Che listen when others are speak you fools” Reborn said while glaring us down. Tsuna pales a few shades light while I continue to roll on the floor in pain. Damn for a baby he sure can pack a punch.

 

After thinking that I feel Reborns glare zooming in on me as though reading my mind. I freeze up and stand back up.

 

“Training starts now!” Reborn said while shooting Tsuna with a dying will bullet. He drops to the ground with a loud thud but then burst back up quickly. He jumps up while his clothes disappear except for his underwear.

 

“IM GONNA TRAIN WITH MY DYING WILL!” Tsuna screams out then books it out of there like a cat out of hell. I stood frozen staring off into the direction Tsuna just went. I then tense up hearing the familiar click of the gun.

 

“This is your first time isn’t it Baka-Mizu?” Reborn said with mockery in his tone. Both of Tsuna friends have already left, leaving me with Reborn. Traitors.

 

“Reborn listen I’m just gonna stay on the sidelines I don-“ I stop mid sentence as a bullet whistles by.

 

“What if they find out that your Tsuna little brother? What if you use you as a bargain chip? What if they wish to indirectly hurt him?” Reborn said while slowly walking closer as my face starts to pale. My hands start to shake at the realization of what kind of world Tsuna is being thrusted into.

 

“What if-“ Reborn looks at me with eye blazing, there’s some message underneath but I can’t read it.

 

“-They kill you?”

 

I don’t feel anything my body feels like it shut down on itself. I can hear in the distance of a gun going off, even when I feel my body tilt backwards I can do nothing as my mind is in shambles.

 

“......What do I do?..... What can I do?....... I don’t want to cause any trouble...what can i do?.... WHATCANIDO!”

 

“..... _protect…_ _..”_

 

“What am i good for!”

  
  
  
  


_“.....protect….”_

  
  
  
  
  


_“....._ **_protect…_ ** _..”_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_“_ **_Protect with my dying will!”_ **

  
  
  


A burst of flames came out from my forehead and travel around my body. I don’t feel my clothes disappear but instead feel a ease with myself, something that I hadn’t felt in quite some time.

 

“I’ll protect Tsuna with my dying will!” I yelled out while snarling down at Reborn. He on the other hand looks utterly smug, he turns around and starts running off somewhere.

 

I am quick to follow and soon we had enters an abandoned building. Though looking closely I can see some modifications not part of the building at all. He stops in the middle of the room and then pulls out a control remote from seemingly nowhere. I take a step back as I feel the ground shake and soon the whole room is turned into a training room.

 

“The reason your brother is not here is because he still has most of his flames still sealed. Unlike you who has it but doesn’t knows how to use it” He is quick to get on higher ground as I look around in confusion. “So for now you’ll be honing your skill with me until you are nothing short but perfect at defense and offense.” At this point he lets a mischievous smirk slide on his childlike face. “Maybe learn a few assassination moves as well while we’re at it?” Reborn said while start up my first obstacle.

  
  


A fucking land mine.

  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


After the workout (TORTUR!) and having used up all my flames I fall into a dead heap. I think I lost concosioness as when I open my eyes again I’m in my room with Reborn laying next to me. I pause for a moment as I also realized that i’m wearing my pj’s, I am a little concern but overall brush it off as I hold Reborn closer. I love just how calm I feel, but came with a weird conclucion.

 

After having used my flames for the first time, I can now identify how it feels and notice how i’ve been unconsciously using it during night time. But that's not all, I mental stretch my flames as I feel another flame curling around mine, almost intimately if I were to say. I mentally tug at it and hear Reborn let out a content sign as the foreign flame intertwined with mine even more while giving out a pulse of happiness. I let out a small gasp of surprise at that, I hold Reborn a little bit closer as my head starts racing. Why is his flame intertwine with mine? Why hadn’t Reborn said anything? What does this mean? My questions are left unanswered and will remain unanswered as the follow week nothing but training was laid out for the Sawada twins.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I laid out on the floor having had just finish my usual workout while reborn was away training Tsuna. I take a sip from my water bottle as I feel my whole body ache. Once Reborn had found out how good I was at being quiet and being quick on my feet he decided to switch my morning stretching to learning how to make me be more flexible and doing parkour towards the end of my workout.

 

I get up from the floor and stretch my back. I can feel my head pulse from the adrenaline while I feel sweat roll down my face. I tighten my ponytail and head for my bag. Strangely after the first time being shot from the dying will bullet I no longer burn off my clothes (Tsuna hates me for it) I grab my towel and pick up my phone to text Reborn my progress. I only got stuck in the hole five times and died thirty-seven!

 

I hum a happy tune while swinging my backpack on while walking out from the abandon building.As i’m heading home I feel a sharp tug on my intuition ( reborn finally explained it to me) telling me that there was danger. I quicken my pace but hear a almost silent pace behind me. Knowing that someone is following me I book it while texting Reborn.

 

[Reborn someone is following me!]

 

[Hold on. i’m on my way.]

 

I jump over the fence and head towards an alleyway hoping to shake them off. I hear an angry mutter and hear them leap over the fence. Fear is starting to crawl up my  spine as I turn around to see a few men in black chasing me. I snap my face towards the front and jump onto a dumpster and leap towards the top of the building.

 

I grab a loose brick and swing myself up as I hear them curse me out, but they too follow. I hop from building from building as my heart pumps a million miles per hour. Not expecting them to shoot at me, I stumble and slip off the building I was currently on. I let out a scream of pain as I landed wrong on my feets causing one of my legs break. I grasp my leg in pain while starting to shake in fear as I hear them closing in.

 

“...So this is the Vongola brat huh?” Goon one said while calming walking to my fallen form, I try to crawl away but slump back down as a sharp joint of pain shots up my body. I let out a pathetic yelp as I lay on the floor as I can hear more goons arriving.

 

“ Nothing but a PIECE OF TRASH!” Goon one yells as he stomps on my broken leg. I Let a ear piercing shriek as I feel my bones shift from the force. Tears start pour from my face as I shakenly grab my injured leg. The others start to laugh and start question how they were going to kill me. I look around my surrounds as they continue talking, Reborn once told me that when stuck it is best to look around. I look and soon zoom in on a glass bottle, it’s nothing but at let’s it will give me time until Reborn shows up.

 

I slowly start to go towards the glass bottle. Just as when i’m about to grab it I feel another stomp on my injured leg, I give another cry of pain while curling up.

 

“ Where the fuck do you think you’re going? Oh? Were you gonna grab this?” Goon two said while holding up the glass bottle. “ Too bad that is won’t do you any good Vongola shit!” He yelled while smashing it on the wall. I watch as my last hope of survival slips away in a blink of an eye.

 

I then hear the familiar click of a gun and turn around to see goon one holding it towards my face. A cruel smirk is on his face as I look at it in shock, my face is still slightly flushed from crying and my arms trying to protect my face as I look at him with my eyes widen in fear.

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

I shut my eyes not wanting to see it hit me. But instead I hear a small thud and feel something near my body. I quickly open my eyes and spot Reborn from the rooftop as goon one lays in a puddle of his own blood. Near me is goon one’s gun and I am quick to grab it just in case. I see the other goons pale in horror at Reborns. I get in a sitting position while pointing my gun towards the other. My hands are still shaking and my mind still reeling from the near death experience.

 

“It’s him?!”

 

“Dude why did no one tell me that he’ll be here?!”

 

“Oh god we are so dead!”

 

All the other goons were panicking as Reborn glared down at them, he then swept his gaze over my broken form and a inhuman snare left his mouth. NO ONE HURTS HIS SKY!

 

In a quick order the goons all laid dead while Mizuki sat in the middle, he was sprayed by their blood. His hands have yet to stop shaking.

 

Reborn leapt off the rooftop as he headed towards Mizuki, uncaring of the dead bodies surrounding them. Once close enough he got a better look and saw how badly he was shaking. He halted in his move fearing that Mizuki was now scared of him and tried to ease him with his flames.

 

As this was going on one of the man not yet dead weakly lifted his arm to shoot at Reborn. Mizuki realizing this froze in horror and pulled the trigger without thinking.

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

Mizuki gave a weak yelp as the recoil sent his hands back, straining them a bit. Everything was quiet as Mizuki looked down his hands. Slowly he started to notice the bodies surrounding him and how their blood was now smeared on him. His gun laid in his lap as he stared down at it in horror, the gun still warm from being used, his face pales and feels a rock settle in his belly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He just killed a man

  
  


He let out a cry of anguish and curled over himself.

  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once coming back from his meltdown and Reborn talking to him and feeling his flame nuzzle his own. Reborn got to work and fixed his leg, he then explained how his flames were Sun flames the Activation flames. After healing me I continued to stare off into the distances. Reborn tried to call my attention but after a while got fed up and wacked my head. I gave a startled yelp as I finally turn my gaze to Reborn.

 

“Listen Mizuki i’ll only say this once so listen to me. Either you die today or they do. This is the mafia life and you have to learn to accept it” Reborn said sternly while I looked at my lap in shame. Tears stare to form in my eyes as I listen to him. But then I feel his small hands cup my face gently making me look at him.

 

“ Just know this that i’ll be next to you and will make sure you don’t taint your hands anymore then you should” Reborn said softly to me as he wipe away a stray tear from my cheek. I let out a small sob and nod in understanding. I bow my head forward as I feel Reborn pat my head awkwardly.

 

“ My words are absolute so don’t ever doubt yourself, you're still you no matter what you do” Reborn said while I let out a wet laugh, I know that this wasn’t the end nor am I good enough to be called normal but this was a start.

 

I laid there with Reborn rubbing my head as he called a clean up crew and I just continued to cry. The world was so big, bigger then I first thought but also darker.

 

At least Reborn is here to hold my hand in the darkness.

 

That night for the first time Reborns flames curled around mine instead, a continuous stream of love was sent directly to my core. I slept in peace in the arms of an unknown man but I felt strangely comfortable. He held me while husky whispering  sweet nothings to my ear. My head was gently tilted to one side as I laid in his arms watching the stars from inside a house i’ve never been in but felt strangely at home.

 

I know that I won’t be the same after this but I know that i’ll be ok.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here’s a little fact.
> 
> 1.) yes Mizuki is quite popular not only because of his moe face but because he is also smart, can cook, and is a kind but not a pushover. There is actually a fan club for Mizuki. It since Tsuna is always there and how Clint they are to each other. They are a bit against asking him out seeing as you’ll have to get along with Dame-Tsuna the schools punching bag. Girls hate and love him, they like how cute he is and how he makes cakes and such but some girls get jealous of his fame.
> 
> 2.) so if you hadn’t noticed Reborn has harmonized with Mizuki so now we are in the sensitive faze. So I think that new bonds you have to me within a certain amount of distance before you go into disharmony. New bonds you are more clingy and more overbearing. Because of this Reborn doesn’t want Mizuki to get hurt so he makes sure that he at least knows enough to defend himself. 
> 
> He also wants him to learn how to be an assassin.
> 
> 3.). Yes Mizuki is traumatized who wouldn’t? Remember he’s still 14 as this was his first time meet danger like this. Unlike Tsuna who is a pacifist, Mizuki will kill to protect what is his. But that’s only the last way he’ll do it. If not he would want to talk it out or shot them where they won’t die from.
> 
> 4.) yes the stranger towards the end is Reborn in his adult self. Feeling the de stress from his sky he made it so he can calm him down. The setting is actually inside Reborns home seeing as Reborn is trying to make him feel safe again. They just cuddled in the inner world. Like I said before the Arcobaleno are possessive and don’t like when others try to take or harm what is theirs. Reborn is actually gonna hunt down the rest of the Familia and wipe them away. Not now but when Mizuki has calm down enough.


	8. I See.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah! another chapter!
> 
> Ok so now I decided to make a chapter that focuses on Tsuna! Our favorite Tuna-fish!
> 
> Tsuna knows that something is going on but doesn’t know how to help.
> 
> Also I am still undecided on what I want Tsuna group to be. Either platonically or romantically?
> 
> Going on, Reborn has promised to take care of the men from the previous chapter and once getting the information he went off to finish what he started. Remember most of the Arcobaleno are gonna act weirdly possessive.
> 
> Along with that I also want to point out reborns tie. The reason Mizuki is using it is because the bond is still new and will send him into disharmony. So reborn knowing this drenches his tie and Mizuki’s room in sun flames. All so he can leave for a few days. In return Reborn had snatched one of Mizuki’s hair ties and wrapped it around his wrist. 
> 
> The rest I want you to connect the dots. ;)
> 
> Please comment it gives me motivation!

* * *

Mizuki was acting strange, and it isn’t just now either.

 

Mizuki as usual was in the kitchen preparing food for tonight, his hair was held in a low ponytail while he wore his orange apron. Slowly he lightly hops on his feet listening to the radio play music. all you could hear was the radio and the occasional sounds of the vegetables being chopped up. 

 

Meanwhile Tsuna sat on the table doing his last minute homework, surprising he’s been getting better even since he started having study groups with Gokudera and Takeshi. He shifted slight on his chair being mindful with his latest injury by you guessed it, Reborn, the sadist tutor from hell. Ever since meeting Reborn his whole life has been flipped upside down. Not only is he being forced to be a mafia don (He still doesn’t wants that title) he is also meeting the strangest of people and being forced in crazy situations. Not only has he gotten two new friends, but he also has Hibari hunting him down (most times he is quick to dodge his throws but not always) and Kyoko’s older brother Ryohei ei. (he tends to pick up Tsuna and try to drag him to the boxing club) 

 

Tsuna let out a tired sign while softly shutting his notebook, then he proceeds to stretch his arms and back hearing a satisfying crack while stretching. He lays his head on his arms when he took a chance to glance at his twin. It genuinely confuses him how much mature Mizuki is at times. From the very start Mizuki has been more level headed, not once did he show any signs of fear. Thinking about it, Mizuki generally doesn’t shows any signs of fear even as a child. Tsuna can count on one hand on how many times Mizuki had been scared but all end with Mizuki brushing it aside later on. At the moment all seems right, but early this week when he asked if Mizuki was fine his intuition screams that he was lying.

 

\----------------

_ “Mizuki” Tsuna said while waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up and watched his younger twin come down the stairs. He let out a small smile but froze when he spotted bags under Mizuki’s eyes. Tsuna pushed past Reborn while gently grabbing his twins shoulder.  _

 

_ For a split second, Mizuki’s eyes widen in fear. _

 

_ ‘ _ **_Something not right_ ** _.’ _

  
  
  


_ “Mizu-chan, are you ok?” Tsuna asked gently while staring deep into Mizuki’s eyes. For a moment Mizuki eyes looked blank, but then his eyes sparkled with life while giving Tsuna a smile. _

 

_ “Yes everything is fine Tsu-nii” _

 

_ ‘... _ **_LIAR_ ** _ …. _ ’

\-----------------------------

 

At the moment only Tsuna and Mizuki were at the house. Mama was still off visiting her mother while Lambo and Bianchi were off getting ingredients from the store. For once Gokudera wasn’t with him making him feel a small ache in his chest, along with Takeshi who had stayed at home today. The strangest one had to be Reborn telling us that he has some business he had to take  **care** of.

 

_ \-------- _

_ “ I’ll be back before dinner” Reborn said while opening the front door. I gave a curious look at Reborn wondering what he had to do, meanwhile Mizuki snapped his attention from his homework to stare at Reborn.  _

 

_ “Where are you going?” I said while tilting my head to the side giving Reborn a curious look. At that I felt killer intent leak from Reborns tiny body making me flinch back. Nothing was said for a while but then he lifts his head just enough for me to see his piercing glare, I swear that all color drained from my face at that one mere look. It suddenly occur to me that Reborn is a hitman, and a good one at that too. _

 

_ “.........I have to….. take  _ **_care_ ** _ of some business” _

 

_ \------------------- _

  
  
  
  


Tsuna let a shiver run down his back, the memory still fresh from his mind. He lays his head on the table while keeping his gaze on his twin. Speaking of Reborn there’s something bugging him. Ever since last week, or more so when he figured out how to identify his flame along with those around him, he noticed something odd. After that day Mizuki never had bags the upcoming week, infact something else has happened instead. Reborns flames are curled tightly around Mizuki, the only reason I was able to notice was because how close we are to one another. He reeks of Reborn would be the more accurate way of saying things. When Reborn had first started staying over he had slept in my room and I always awoke to his “Alarm clocks”.

 

But more recently I awoke to hear a soft shut of the door. I was confused but brushed it off as nothing. Then after awhile it happened again at night. Growing curious I had gotten up and tried to locate where Reborn had gone. Hearing a barely audible sign, I turn towards my brothers bedroom. Slowly I open the door but spot nothing out of the ordinary. Just as I’m about to shut the door I see him shuffle around a bit and hear a second sign.

 

…..It wasn’t a sign after all.

 

A bit flushed from hearing my little brother moan softly in his sleep, I quickly hurry to shut the door but then spot the man I was originally looking for. 

 

I take a step closer spotting Reborn tucked in Mizuki’s arms, perplex and confused I could only stare at the two.

 

‘. _..doesn’t Reborn sleep with is eyes open? _ ’

 

I take another step closer seeing Reborn for the first time sleep with his eyes closed. The fact that Tsuna was this close to the sleeping duo and not being shot was a miracle in of itself. While staring down the two Mizuki let’s out another moan, a bit more breathless then the last, he lulls his head to the side while holding onto Reborn a little more closer. Tsuna finally snapping out of it, and heads to leave the room, but stops when he spots two colors surrounding his brother and tutor. He slowly turns back around and takes small steps towards the colors. One a vibrant yellow with dull yellow outlining it, while another color this one orange with a lighter orange outlining it, they twirls around each other. Amazed and in awe he reaches a hand to try and touch it. Just as he’s about to touch the yellow one Mizuki snapped his eyes open. His eyes glazed over with vibrant orange in it instead of his usual soft blue ones, and mouth pulled back to snare at Tsuna. Tsuna jumps back as he looks at his twin in shock.

 

“..... **_go_ ** .”

 

I don’t  know what happen next but all of a sudden my legs were moving back to my room while my head scream that what I did was very wrong and was very dangerous. 

 

After that I no longer got up when hearing Reborn shut the door. Most times nowadays Mizuki just grabs Reborn and takes him to his room. Reborn never once complains or says anything about it, and slowly his items were being put inside of Mizukies room. 

 

Right now Mizuki is using Reborns tie as a  hair tie humming softly to himself looking unbothered at anything. Finally feeling that this was the only moment to talk, Tsuna got up and walked up to Mizuki. Mizuki having heard his twin get up turn his gaze on him. He put down the knife he was previous using knowing that his brother was going to ask him something important.

 

“What’s up Tsu-nii?” Mizuki said while washing his hands in the sink. Tsuna took a small breathe but felt it get stuck in his throat. After trying to speak he finally blurted out something else instead.

 

“Did you know that Reborn sleeps with his eyes open?” Tsuna said wearly, Tsuna mentally smacked himself, he seriously need to grow a backbone. Mizuki looked taken back though and gave Tsuna a confused look.

 

“Really? I’ve never seen him sleep with his eyes open?” Mizuki said while resting his back against the table, he crossed his arms and gave Tsuna a confused look.

 

“Speaking of which, don’t take this the wrong way but um...why do you sleep with Reborn every night?” Tsuna said while tensing his shoulders. Mizuki not expecting this question, reels back making him slipped on the floor. After letting out a small shriek and acting like a total space, he frantically got back up to his feet, his face flushed up to his ears.

 

“W-what!? W-why are you asking!” Mizuki said still a blushing mess not once meeting Tsuna’s gaze. Tsuna too blushed and fidget around.

 

“N-Nothing bad about that i’m just curious! Honestly!” Tsuna  said while waving his arms frantically. Mizuki hunched his shoulders while looking down at the floor. Absentmindedly he pushed some hair back from his face while resting his hand on Reborns tie.

 

“I-I honestly don’t know myself but I have a hunch on what it might be” Mizuki said while furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. He looked conflicted with himself, he lets out a small breath of air then lifted his gaze at mine. An unreadable expression crosses his eyes burning with resolution.

 

“Tsuna I want you to do something and you can’t question me on it ok?” Mizuki said seriously. I open my mouth ready to ask why when I catch myself. Mizuki will never hurt me and looking into his eyes, this was serious. I nod to him and watch him relax. 

 

“....Call up your guardians, you know who they are and tell them to stay the night,  **_convince_ ** them” Mizuki said before wiping around to finish up the food. Tsuna gave a small sound of protest, shocked at his request, but clam his mouth shut after a second. He gave a loud sign and walked up to his room to retrieve his phone. 

 

Once in his room he shut the door and sat down on his bed. After rummaging around, He snapped his phone open seeing a handful of numbers of his friend and then some. He tilted his head to the side deep in thought. Reborn has used the same term when he had meet Gokudera and Takeshi. Thinking a bit harder Reborn had also called Hibari and Ryohei his guardians as well. Giving a groan of dismay he called up the easiest of the bunch.

 

Gokudera was thrilled to be invited to Tsuna house for a sleepover, saying how it was an honor to be invited over. Gokudera had said that he had to prepare for the sleepover so quickly apologies to Tsuna before saying goodbye and hanging up.

 

Takeshi was also excited to be invited to a sleepover. Onced informed he had asked his father quickly which he got an ok from. Takeshi gave a excited idea to watch some scary movies at night, Tsuna swiftly shot that down saying how quickly he is to get scared. After a few more minutes of chatting they hung up after promising to be there in an hour or so.

 

Next came Ryohei who Tsuna personally didn’t hang out with as much. Once he had asked Ryohei he began to relaxed when Ryohei gave a loud shriek of joy, screaming about how excited to be in a sleepover and the contest they could do. After a few minutes of talking of what games to play (most too extreme for poor Tsuna) Ryohei hung up to get ready as well.

 

Lastly came Hibari, after giving himself a small pep-talk he got enough courage to call up Hibari.

 

“Speak. Or I’ll bite you to death.”

 

“HIE! U-um Hibari-san would you um...maybe come over for a sleepover i’m hosting?” Tsuna said meekly while getting quieter towards the end. After a few seconds of silence he hears a shuffle from the other end.

 

“Why? Why should I come to a herbivore gathering”

 

“B-because it’ll be fun!”

 

“I don’t do crowds little herbivore.”

 

“U-um!?” Tsuna was at a lost and after hearing Hibari shifting away, knew that his window of opportunity was slipping. Panicking he said the first thing that came to mind.

 

“There’ll be hamburger steak!”

 

“Oh?”

 

“...”

 

“Only this once herbivore.”

 

-Click-

 

Tsuna stared at his phone not believing that he had gotten Hibari to come over. Once he had enough energy, he laid his phone on his side while flopping back on his bed. He then turned on his side and screamed into the nearest pillow. This will be one of the craziest nights of his life he just knows it. He got up quickly to tell his brother to prepare some hamburger steak for Hibari. 

 

What is his brother thinking!?

 

\-----

 

Clearly he wasn’t thinking.

 

Tsuna sat on the sofa with his pj’s on while he watched Ryohei and Gokudera play mario kart. Already Gokudera had cursed out Ryohei and was now muttering in italian showing just how frustrated he was. Meanwhile Ryohei was moving along with he controller as though it will make him faster. Takeshi was laying on the floor giving out cheers to the both of them while Gokudera snapped at him from time to time. Each minute looking closer to smacking Takeshi with the controller. Hibari sat on the couch on the other end watching the whole mess with a small smirk on his face.

 

Ryohei shot up screaming in victory while Haya-Gokudera violently threw the controller down then stomping off to the kitchen to grab a snack. After watching him go Tsuna grabs the controller and gesture to Hibari, Hibari gave a blank stare at the controller but quietly grabbed it. Tsuna not expecting that gave a blinding smile at Kyo-Hibari. Hibari turned quickly to the screen and focused on the characters to choose from.Takeshi sat up a little straight when he noticed that Hibari was going to play and grabbed the second controller. After a while the two were off racing each other. 

 

Tsuna gave a loud sign, tilting his head back watching from the corner of his eyes a figure. He turned his head to the side and watched as Reborn and Mizuki talk quietly amongst themself. They were both sitting at the kitchen table talking softly. I see Mizuki tilt his head back letting out a delightful laugh while Reborn smiles and gives a small chuckle. Seeing how close they are with one another brings up some questions. But Mizuki said that all will be answer with this sleepover. I turn my attention back to see both Takeshi and Hibari neck to neck. Both have a serious face trying to one up each other. I took a quick glance at the map and pale when I noticed a blue shell heading towards them. I stood up quickly and pointed out their greatest doom.

 

“WATCH OUT! A BLUE SHELL!”

 

It was all for not for a second later they were both hit and another racer past them taking first place. We stood in silent watching the scoreboard pop out. In a second Hibari gave a low snare while pulling out his tonfas out of nowhere. Takeshi jumped up and threw himself behind the couch as Hibari chased him around.  Tsuna tried to stop the madness chasing Hibari around as well. Gokudera finally coming back from eating his snack was startled to see Takeshi dodging Hibari’s attacks while Tsuna followed them while quickly making circles around the living room.

 

“STOP!”

 

Takeshi froze on the spot which made Hibari smack into his back which made Tsuna smash into them sending them all tumbling forward. They fell into a pile of bodies, then all lock gazes onto Mizuki who glares them down with Reborn sitting in his arms.

 

“Dame-Tsuna a mafia boss never acts so childishly, start acting your age.” Reborn snaps while giving Tsuna a disapproving look. Tsuna looks down properly ashamed.

 

“That goes for the rest of you, you can play all you want but once it gets to the point of pointless, then I have a problem” Mizuki said while flicking his hair back, he too was already wearing his pj’s. Takeshi gave a sheepish laugh while nodding his head in understanding . Hibari tsked at him but remained quiet.

 

After getting his point across Mizuki turned on his heels and walked upstairs towards his bed. Tsuna locked gazes with Reborn for a brief moment and saw an unreadable emotion in them. 

 

Soon Tsuna and the gang had settled down and continued on with the sleepover. Overall it was fun playing games and just talking, seeing his friends in a new light was great, and slowly sleep was starting to catch up to them as well. Already passed 1 am almost all start to feel exhausted, they decided to put a movie on. Slowly one by one they fell asleep on the living room floor with futons used to sleep in.

 

\-----

 

‘....’

 

‘........’

  
  


‘.....It’s so warm’

 

I gently awoke feeling complete in a way I had never felt. It’s as if I was never sad or lonely. All the negative things of my live was gone, replaces with warmth and feeling of protection and belonging.

 

Slowly I opening my eyes seeing the clock from the corner of my eye. I turn and see that it’s only 4 in the morning.

 

Snuggling back into the warmth I realise that it’s breathing.

 

Quickly I snap my eyes open and look to see my surrounding. Scattered around my frame is all my friends. I had my head laid on Takeshi chest? feeling his steady breathing. On my waist is a arm belonging to Haya-Gokudera with his face laying on my chest, my arm is over his body while resting on his shoulders, he too is fast asleep. On my stomach I feel a face being pressed there and look down to see a mop of black hair, I can feel every breathe he makes, feeling it tickles my stomach but leave it be.. Nearing my shoulder I can see Ryohei with his arms curls around mine as he softly snores. I lay there confused but not disliking it in the least bit. Panic starts to gather as I realised that I’m not fighting nor pushing any of them away. It’s as if they we meant to be here, with me and always with me. Just as I’m about to sleep I noticed strings of colors floating around. I noticed mine right away and see all of my friends twirling around mine but nothing else. Unlike Mizuki’s and Reborn’s who are entwined together. Ours are loose and just seem to be lightly touching from time to time, as though dancing. Getting lost at the sight before me I fail to see the approaching figure. Slowly a foreign flame starts to touch my friends. In that moment I let out a low snare feeling my body tense up from the challenger.

 

Quickly I let out a burst of my flames flare up engulfing  **_my_ ** friends flames. Each of them let out a content sign in various degrees. Habari actually curled up furthering into my body intertwined his legs with mine. At the moment I couldn’t care less seeing as I was facing an challenger, but still I curled one arm around Habari bringing him closer to me.

 

It was then that I actually started to see the attacker instead of their flames. My faced turned into one of shock seeing Mizuki standing near the staircase. It was quiet for a few moments my head reeling with question onto why he was here and what the flame thing was all about. But instead my face fell as I watched him smile at me, his eyes all soft but spoke what I need to hear.

  
  
  


“ _...why do you sleep with Reborn every night? _ ”

 

“...oh…”

 

All I could do was stare into Mizuki’s eyes, both of us deep in thought, unknown to me but I had started to run my hands through Habari hair. 

 

“Oh”

 

Slowly my body relaxed as I felt sleep come back.

  
  
  
  


“ **OH** .”

  
  
  
  
  


“.....”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“....I see.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


I understood why Reborn and Mizuki are so close now.

 


	9. Dino and chaos!?

Chapter 9: Dino and chaos!

  
“Lambo for the last time, STOP EATING WITH YOUR HANDS!!!”

“Waaahh! Lambo is sorry Mama!”

“HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, IM NOT YOUR!-URG!, Forget it!” I snapped while rolling my eyes in defeat. I quickly grabbed a napkin and started to wipe down Lambo‘s hands again. Lambo let out a small sniff while I-pin quietly ate her food.

I-pin has been living with us for a few days now and is a very sweet and quiet girl. But that tends to change when Lambo is around. Lord give me patience for I am this close to calling it quits!

“Now remember Lambo, if you're having difficulty with the chopsticks you have to tell me, there is no shame on asking for help” I spoke to him while patting his head. “ I know you are strong and smart for your age but please, for my sanity, ask me or Tsuna for help, okay?”

Lambo shook his head in approval and I began to reteach him on how to hold his chopsticks. I look for my cup of water to drink but stop as the house shook violently. I give a small yelp in surprise but stay in my spot. Upstairs two other people yell as well.

“Juudaime! Are you ok! Are you under attack! I’ll protect you!”

“Hie! Gokudera put down those dynamites!”

**_Boom!_ **

“Dame-Tsuna, a mafia boss is always ready to greet death and win every time”

“Wah!? Reborn!”

I shake my head and quickly get up to finish making breakfast.

Ever since the sleepover, Tsuna’s friends have been sleeping over more and more. Before it was once every week, but now it’s once every two to three days. That doesn’t mean that they all sleep here at the same time though. Sometimes it’s one on one or two or so. Like just last week Gokudera and Takeshi have slept over, sleeping in Tsuna bed no less. They had used Tsuna as a teddy bear, I still have blackmail from that little incident. Very few time do they all sleep over together and it tends to be a pile of limbs, it’s still a pain to walk around and make sure not to wake any of them.

Out of all of them, Kyoya is the one who sleeps over the least amount. But that doesn’t mean that nothing has changed. After the sleepover I had pulled him aside and ripped him a new one, yelling about how Tsuna’s has been bullied and how he has never done anything. Also, I made a jab at his disciplinary committee saying how useless they were at keeping the peace.

After that, the very few bullies that still stubbornly hung by just vanished. Over time, Kyoya started to hunt down Tsuna to fight, but he no longer just fought him. It was as if he was aiming to teach him in a very hands-on sort of way. Once Tsuna had been beaten down Kyoya would tell him all his flaws from the fight and tell him tips on how to get better. This is Kyoya way of showing how much he cares for Tsuna. I think? Speaking of caring that reminds me of last week.

\---

  
_I was stirring the rice as it cooked, meanwhile Tsuna and his friends were playing at the table. I took a quick glance to Reborn who decide to just watch, we made eye contact and I gave the smallest of nods which he let his smile grow an inch larger._

_“Dame-Tsuna we need to review this week's poor excuse of training,” Reborn stated while taking a sip of my espresso I recently made. Tsuna snapped his eyes in question, his hand mid-air from slamming his last card from Uno._

_“H-Huh? Now? But I was so close to winning!” Tsuna whining in despair. Reborn had made quick work and had already wrapped him up. Tsuna gave a small squeak but ultimately fell down. Hayato snapped his chair back to help Tsuna up but was stopped by Reborn glaring him down. He looked conflicted from helping Tsuna and facing Reborn’s wrath. Fear won through and he backed off._

_“I-I’m so sorry Juudaime!”_

_“Hayato you traitor!”_

_Soon Tsuna’s form disappeared from the corner and all was quiet once more. I continued to cook and was now chopping up some vegetables as the side dish._

_“Soooo, you guys been sleeping over more,” I said while not looking back. They all snapped their attention to me, seems they forgot about my presence. I flip my hair back when it tries to tumble forwards. Reborns tie still being used as my hair tie._

_“Spending the night at Tsuna’s is EXTREME!”_

_“Hn, I answer to no one”_

_“Juudaime must be protected at all cost! Who knows when a sneak attack might happen!”_

_“It’s never boring when Tsuna’s around!”_

_They all had their own things to said, some good but not all. I hum and nod in understanding._

_“That’s good to hear, as Tsuna’s little brother I really appreciate you guys giving him a friendship, don’t get me wrong, I love my brother with all my heart but I also always wanted him to gain friends. It makes me really happy.” I said while gazing softly at the rice, my mind going back to when it was just us two, to the present with him surrounded by his friends. “That being said-” At this, I finally turn to glare at the group, they all freeze at my stare. My blue eyes are gone and replaced with a piercing orange seeming to suck in all the light. With my fair skin and white hair, My eyes seem to pop out even more. They seem as though belonging to a lion._

_The eyes scream predator and them the prey._

_“-Reborn has been teaching me a few things, I CAN and WILL make your deaths look like an accident, do not make my brother cry.” I snared our and slam my hand down the counter._

**_CRACK!_ **

_They all jumped back seeing the knife split the chopping board in half. Not once did Mizuki break eye contact. Slowly one by one they nodded, deep down they knew that he’ll make good on his promise. Kyoya was the only one not deathly pale from the threat. In his eyes, he was just being protective of his territory. Nonetheless, Kyoya did nod his head in understanding, just like that Mizuki went from deadly terrifying lion to a sweet angel in a blink of an eye. He spun around and hollower at the two upstairs._

_“REBORN! STOP TORTURING MY BROTHER AND GET DOWN HERE! THE FOOD IS READY!”_

\----

A grin forms on my face thinking back on that memory. After that the guy barely made a peep, I let it a chuckle remembering how Reborn had laughed so hard when he I told him the reason why they were so obedient. That was the first time I had ever heard him laugh so freely, I think he realized too because two seconds afterward I was sprinting away from speeding bullets.

I had yet to speak with Reborn about him being my guardian. For some reason, a part of me is screaming not to speak up just yet. But another part just wants to know if Reborn even gave consent to all of this. I know now that I had been dunking him in sky flames, so now there's a big chance that I force this bond in the first place.

Now isn’t the time to go to dark places.

I quickly wash the dishes just as Tsuna and Hayato reach the kitchen. Both thank me for the meal and begin to chow down. Meanwhile, I head upstairs to grab my school bag, so once I get up to my room I'm surprised to see Reborn already waiting for me.

“Mizu-chan I want you to come home early today, an old acquaintance is visiting and I need you to stay with him until I arrive,” Reborn said while I put away my homework. I gave him a curious look but my intuition was telling me to trust him so I did. I gave a nod and spread my arms out. Taking my signal he jumps into my arms, with that we both go down just in time to head out.

\---

Back to the kitchen, it is for me. Come to think of it, I’m mostly in the kitchen nowadays.

Wow, that’s sad.

I have a deep sigh knowing that this was my fate until who knows. I take the pot from the stove and grab something that will drain out the water. Once done I put it back and start adding in the final ingredients to my spaghetti. I take a deep breathe while stirring the spaghetti, I let out a small smile grace my face knowing that it will taste magnificent. All too soon I hear the doorbell go off. I quickly turn down the dial to low and wipe down my hands while heading towards the door.

“One second!” I said while unlocking the door, my intuition not once going off. “Hello! how can-” The words died in my tongue when I notice a group of men in suit surrounding my house. In the front stood a blonde head who reeks of authority. Mafia men came to mind and in a flash, I grab my concealed gun from my back pocket. I tense my shoulders and loosen my form, ready to sprint if I had to. I guess my silence grabbed their attention because a second later they too took on a more scary tone. Just as I was about to sprint away, the blonde from before steps up and gives me an easy going smile.

“Hello there, my name is Dino Cavallone I’m pleased to meet you um?” Dino said while tilting his head to the side.

“Sawada Mizuki.” I bite out while I still glared at them I put back my gun.

“Ah! Yes Sawada-san sorry for intruding like this, I thought Reborn told you I was coming?” He said bashfully now, he rubs his head and jerked out his hand towards me. I fully relaxed and nodded, that seems to brighten his mood as he came closer.

“That’s a relief, may I come in?” Dino asked, I stepped to the side and he nodded his head at me in appreciation. Once inside I herded him and the few men in the house towards the kitchen. Once there I grab a plate and started to pour some of the spaghetti onto it.

“Sorry about earlier, in my defense Reborn just told me that someone was coming. He didn’t give any name or description” I apologies while handing him his plate. Thinking about it, it is a bit strange. Was this to test me or something?

“No worries I would have done the same!” Dino laughed out while beaming back at me. I lean back and grab my hair tie letting loose my hair. My hair flared out once freed and pooled towards my front. Like usual I flipped my hair back and gazing into Dino’s eyes. I had to take a double take seeing him frozen mid-bite. Startled I call out to him. I seem to snap him out from whatever trance he was in and gave a shy smile.

“Wow, sorry I never thought that the younger twin would be so cute looking” Dino purred out while giving me a gentle smile. I blush and try to scoot away from him. Not two seconds afterward Dino ducks to the side as a bullet hits where he once stood.

“Idiot Dino watch your tone in my presence” Reborn snares while landing on top of my head. I jerk slightly from his quick entrance but straighten my back as Dino paled at Reborns glare.

“S-Sorry Reborn” Dino meekly says before sitting back down, this time weary of his next move. Reborn lets out a huff and jumps onto Mizuki’s lap. He makes himself comfortable leaning back in Mizuki’s chest not once breaking eye contact with Dino.

“Oh? I see you made some spaghetti Mizu-chan.”

“Oh yeah, you mentioned how you were craving some home dishes, so I wanted to make something simple for you”

“Hm? Why thank you Mizu-chan this looks delicious don’t you agree Dino~” Reborn purred out while smiling at Dino. Dino looked ready to piss his pants, I looked at him with pity knowing how scary Reborn can be.

“Y-yes this looks amazing!” Dino yelled out before starting to stuff his mouth with food. After two mouthfuls it seems to click that it was actually really good, he freezes before shoving more food down his throat. He gives out a moan of happiness, the spaghetti sauce was so good and was super slurpy.

“Oh, my god this is so good!” Dino mumbles over his mouthful. I give a smile in return, happy to know that my food was not being wasted. I jolt straight when reborn pokes my tickle spot. I glare at him not appreciating his action but he just brushes it off. He then points at the plate of untouched spaghetti and then points to his open mouth.

“Mizu-chan feed me”

“.....what?”

The room seems to freeze at that. Dino actually stops shoving his food down his throat and stares at Reborn as though he’s grown a second head. Reborn doesn’t even bat an eye and proceeds to gesture to his open mouth. Finding this super ridiculous I am about to tell him, no, but then my intuition goes off. It screams to do it as Reborn is trying to prove a point. I slump my shoulders in defeat and start to feed him. He gives a sly grin towards Dino before focusing on the food being offered.

Meanwhile Reborn has sent his message loud and clear.

“ _Mizuki is **off** limits._ ”

\---

After that awkward dinner both Dino and Reborn head towards Tsuna’s room. He already told me why Dino is here and their weird relationship. I stayed in my room while doing my homework. Tsuna will be getting home soon, I thought while stretching my back. I yawn loudly before slumping back on my chair. I could feel sleep creep up on me and soon knocked out. Unknowingly inhaling Reborns sun flames soaked tie which was tied on my wrist at the moment.

That’s why when I came to I was in a haze like a stage, I rolled my head to the left seeing it almost dinner. I stretch my body out and quickly went out of my room. After passing the living room I took another look, I spotted my brother sitting on the edge of the couch while Dino watched a movie playing on the T.V. Reborn sat near Dino and once he spotted me he gave a small nod before focusing back on the movie.

I turn back towards Tsuna and give him a look. Since we are twins and all we have something called twin powers. One of them is to communicate without speaking. Tsuna gives me a look as we start talking to one another.

_“Everything ok Tsuna?”_

_“Please just put me out of my misery”_

_“ Oh my god bro, it’s not that bad”_

_“Says you! I don’t want to be a Mafia boss! Now I have to befriend Dino-Ni!”_

_“.....I actually have no words for that, never mind that, is one of your friends coming over today?”_

_“No”_

_“Wow, shocker I thought for sure one of them would come, seeing as you cuddle up on them on most days~”_

Tsuna turned bright red before giving a smug look in return.

_“How about you huh? How’s cuddling with Reborn?”_

It was my turn to blush, in an act of defiance I spun around and head towards the kitchen.

_“Touché Tsuna”_

I could hear Tsuna barking out a laugh at my retreat. I chose to ignore it and head inside. Meanwhile, both Dino and Reborn give confuse looks, they had watched us pull faces at each other and say nothing. Tsuna just gives them a mysterious smile and nothing more.

Once inside I spot our mother standing by the stove stirring the pot. I get closer she sees me and spins around, giving me a dazzling smile.

“Ara? Mizu-Chan will you be joining us for dinner?” She says while grabbing some plates. I switch places with her as I stir the pot.

“Sorry mom I'll be taking a shower first,” I say while switching back with her, now I hold the plates and start to set up the table. She nods in understanding and turns back to the food. Once finished I give my mom a hug and head to the bathroom.

In there I rethink my choice and instead of a shower, I turn on the knob to fill the tub instead. Satisfied with my choice I head back to my room to grab my PJ’s.

“Lambo’s going to take a bath~!”

“Wait! Lambo! Mizuki is gonna take a bath!” Tsuna yells out, I come out from my room and head towards the bathroom. Already pissed from Lambo’s selfishness, I give a grunt of disapproval and enter the hallway to the bathroom.

“Lambo, how many times have I told you? You can’t have everything first, you have to share and wait your turn-“ I stop speaking when I notice a crowd around the bathroom. I push to the front to see what got them all quiet, but jump back when I see a giant turtle.

“THE FUCK IS THAT!?”

“Whoops! Sorry, that’s my pet-“

“THAT SHIT’S YOURS!”

I didn’t get to finish tearing Dino a new one as it starts running towards us at incredible speed.

“FUCK THIS!” I yell and sprint out of the house, not once looking back.

“HEY!” Tsuna shrieks out as I book it out of the street.

Not a few minutes pass before I hear a pair of footsteps following me. I take my chance and turn around to see Tsuna and Dino sprinting after me while Enzo follows behind. Dino spins around with his whip in hand ready to defend himself. He takes the chance and snaps it out to try and take care of Enzo.

_**Crack!** _

I slam to the ground being tangled up. Dino gasps out a curse at having grabbed me instead. Meanwhile, I pale as Enzo finally reaches us. He stands on his legs ready to stomp on me.

  
Not gonna lie I shrieked like a girl.

 

—-  
I stare ahead, taking a long and deep sip of my tea, I let my shoulder relax, gathering my thoughts before I turn to our guest. Dino shuffled awkwardly, not once meeting my gaze. We stood in the middle of the living room while Tsuna stood to the side.

“Dino.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Couch.”

“.....”

I spin around and walk on out and head upstairs. I quickly grab my PJs and tuck myself into bed. As I hold Reborn I can feel his body shaking from laughter. In retaliation, I let out a douse of sky flames shutting him up.

Humph! The nerves of this guy!

—-

The next day I miss out on the whole Yakuza thing and barely hear about it. Like always I flip my shit and yank Reborn outside to have a talk.

“Are you out of your mind!? What would have happened if they were in actual danger!” I screeched out while shaking him around. I give out a yelp of pain and drop him, just as Reborn pulls my pinky the opposite way.

“Then they learn a lesson, the mafia life is hard and they have to realize it soon or later,” Reborn says while I grab my hand in pain. I fold my legs under me as Reborn approaches me again. This time I hold him close and cuddle up to him. Reborn takes this moment to assure me by flaring his flames towards mine. I give a content sign and then release him from my hold. I give a small nod in understanding and stand up and head back towards the living room.

Once back I sit on the couch watching Dino say goodbye to Tsuna and mom.

“-oh also goodbye Mizu-Chan I hope to live up to the big brother role!” Dino says cheeky then bolts it out of there when Reborn turns to glare at him. Reborn tsked in irritation but lets it go. I let out a laugh and head back to the kitchen to make Reborn his usual espresso. On my way, I gently comb my hands through Reborn hair while flaring out my flames in assurances as well. He gives out a hum of appreciation and leans back on the couch.

Later that night though, something big was going to happen, something that will set off what was meant to happen a while back.

I had just finished up putting away mine and Tsuna’s lunchbox. In the other room, I can hear Lambo and I-Pin playing tag again. I holler at them to finish up since it was time for bed, so they started to calm down. I turn to close the refrigerator and hear a loud crash. I spin around as I hear Lambo crying once more.

I let out an annoyed sigh and round the corner to see what went wrong. I spot both Tsuna and Reborn in the living room and Lambo flying off into a corner. But what shocked me was how Lambo’s bazooka was heading straight at me. I froze remembering how Tsuna told me how Lambo uses this bazooka to send him in the future while dragging his ten-year self to the past. I let out a startling yelp when I get engulfed. The last thing I hear is Tsuna shriek in terror.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you ALL been waiting for is coming! Let see what happens next hm? Will Mizuki be scarred for life? How is future Mizuki doing? So many questions and I hold the answers. Ah the joys of being an author~
> 
> Ok somethings i need to say,
> 
> romance are far rarer then platonic bondings. Because of that Reborn has no idea that its a romantic one and but still isn't disapproving of their bond anymore.
> 
> I told you guys that Reborn and the rest are Yandere seeing as he scared off Dino when provoked.
> 
> Yes, I decided to make Tsuna and his friends a thing now. not too sure to tag it as such but whatever.
> 
> After the whole sneak attack, Reborn gifted Mizuki a gun for him to defend himself with. Also Reborn talks with Mizuki through his issues with killing. Mizuki still gets nightmares from that day, it's getting better with talking out his feels but, baby steps. 
> 
> that's it for now!  
> Please comment and give a kudos! 
> 
> the comments motivate me to write more faster!
> 
> Chaos!


	10. What hides in the shadows (smutty)

~~~~

  
  


I blink and watch as the ten years bazooka engulfs Mizuki. A small wave of panic erupts from my body as I feel Mizuki’s flames disappear for a second. In a poof I felt Mizuki’s flames, but much more “grown.” 

 

Tsuna hackles on the puffs of smoke, he waves his hands around trying to disperse the clouds. He turns and gaps at the form laying a few feet away from him. For a brief moment he wonders how Mizuki will look. Soon his question will be answered, just not the way he wanted though.

 

Once the clouds had dispersed, there laid TYL Mizuki in a larger blue button up shirt with black boxer briefs. Slowly TYL Mizuki got up now facing Reborn and Tsuna.

 

“ I forgot this happens, but man why this late?” TYL Mizuki groaned out. He no longer had baby fat on his face, smoothing out giving him an androgynous look. His hair now long passed his shoulders and brush on his lower back. He opened his eyes showing sky blue eyes, no longer moe looking,but more of a seductive look. 

 

Tsuna scanned Mizuki’s body and flushed bright red at the hickies decorating around his neck and shoulder. Looking further down he spot some around his thighs as well. Tsuna smacks his hands to his face feeling beyond embarrassed for his brother. There’s just so much he can handle ok?

 

Reborn too looks at TYL Mizuki’s body feeling shocked at the hickies decorating around Mizuki’s neck. His mind shuts down when he feels Mizuki’s flames coyly touch his in a very intimate way. TLY Mizuki gives a teasing smirk before looking at his older brother.

 

“Hey Tsu-ni, do you mind getting Lambo to bed? Trust me when Mizuki gets back he’ll want to chew him out” TYL Mizuki said as Tsuna sputters out a quick response and yanks Lambo by his hair and drag him to bed. Meanwhile both Mizuki and Reborn stare at one another. One stun for the first time in quite a while, while the other more so reminiscing in the past.

 

“...I forgot how small you used to look.” TYL Mizuki spoke softly with gentle eyes, Reborn froze at that, does that mean that there is hope for The Arcobaleno? Mizuki seems to realize the train of thought and shook his head while zipping his mouth. Reborn felt frustrated of knowing he won’t be getting answers. 

 

TYL Mizuki  took a few steps closer to Reborn, funny enough not much of his height has changed, a few inches taller but not by much.  He sits down on the floor with a grace of a model, a small part of him is proud already knowing he’s the one too make him graceful. As Mizuki’s shirt flutterers in the wind, a few more hickies were shown making Reborn tense at the markings.

 

An ugly emotion wants to surface, it wanting to snare and burn off the marks on Mizuki’s body. But a small part of his preen at the markings, it already knows who left those there and only purred in appreciation. Reborn reels in his thoughts, it’s unprofessional to think of his sky, yes _ his _ sky, he’s come to accept Mizuki as his sky. After all, he is too be Reborns closes friend and loyal companion who will never betray him, and in turn Reborn will stay loyal and protective of his little sky.

 

It's a given fact that most if not all harmonized guardians are platonic soulmates to their sky. Very few are romantic seeing as how mismatch certain guardians are to one another. To have a romantic soulbond you have to be willing to deal with the rest of the guardians. Most are not willing or just get too territorial with their skies making the flames decide to make them platonic soulmates in order to keep the harmony. 

 

In this case Reborn believes that Mizuki’s and his are a platonic soul bonded. That’s what Luce their previous sky had been to them, that was until  **_that_ ** fated day.

 

The world just loves to fuck up his life, and lady chaos has a very funny way of showing him.

 

“Sorry I had to do that, Tsuna will be scarred for life if I let him stay here,” Mizuki rolled his eyes as he spoke. “  Seriously you guys just love to make me angry, Knowing you you’ll probably make the first move.” Mizuki said while shaking his head before looking at the clock. He noticed that the five minutes were almost up then walked closer to the stairs. He turned and looked at Reborn giving him a teasing smirk.

 

“By the way, don’t ask me what happens, you’ll come up with the answer all by yourself.”TYL Mizuki’s eyes then turned more predator like. “ Also remember that i’ll always be yours  _ Reborn _ ~” TYL Mizuki purred out while tilting his head to one side bearing his neck full of hickies to Reborn.

 

Reborn felt a stone drop in the bottom of his stomach. Is what  TYL Mizuki implying be what he’s implying? Reborn didn’t get a change to interrogate TYL Mizuki as he poofed in a puff of pink smoke. He waited as the cloud of pink dust finally seem to disappear, leaving behind the present Mizuki. Reborn took a few steps forward wanting to ask his sky where he had been and whether he was ok or not, But as he got closer he finally notice the state his sky was in.

 

Mizuki is sprawled on the floor in a heap. His chest was moving rapidly as he tries to get as much air into his lungs. The first thing Reborn notice is how Mizuki’s pajama shirt is unbuttoned showing off his chest, his nipples unusually a pale pink were now a cherry red having bite marks around the corners. Trailing his eyes down he catches sight of his pants. His pant are half off while a trail of hickies cover his naval, also his legs are quivering and twitch from time to time. 

 

He also notices a wet patch on Mizuki’s pants, his mind stuck in a infinite loop.

 

Finally he moves his eyes up and looks at Mizuki’s face.

  
  


….. His mouth goes dry.

 

Mizuki has the most blissed out expression he had ever seen. His eyes half-lid and gazed over, has tears trailing down his flushed face. His lips are swollen red as though he’s been eating strawberries and are slick with saliva. He still lets out small gasp for air, his gasp breathless as he stares off into space. His whole neck is filled with hickies and bite marks all different from the last on.

 

Reborn is froze at the spot, his mind seem to be rebooting as the image of Mizuki’s post orgasm is imprinted into his mind.

 

Slowly Mizuki seems to get a grasp of his body and tries to get up. His legs are still quickering as he tries to pull up his pants sluggishly while scrunching up his pajama shirt together. In a daze like state Mizuki heads to his bedroom. 

 

Meanwhile Reborn stares at the spot Mizuki’s been previously. He’s still trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. Slowly it seems to dawn on him that perhaps he made a slight error when thinking about their soulbond.

 

His job just got more complicated.

 

________

 

__

 

_

 

______

  
  


I hacked out a cough as the cloud seems to disappear. I slowly realized how I was no longer standing up but instead laying on my side. The next thing I noticed was how I was in a bed. Lastly there was arms and legs  _ everywhere _ . 

 

I laid there frozen at a lost on what to do. I can hear multiple people sleeping, some snoring louder then the rest but still. I have multiple arms and legs thrown over my body. There’s a pleasant hum of flames in the air.

 

“Holy shit did I join a sex orgy in my future?” I thought, hysterical laughter wants to pass my lips at the thought of my future self. I try to gently remove myself from the pile of  limbs. Just as I was removing the arm wrapped around my waist the arm tightens its hold and pulls me flush against the owners chest. I let out a squeak at the action and flush bright red when I feel his muscular chest. Slowly the hand trails up my shirt, this time I let out a yelp at the action and try to push the arm away, but to no avail as his arm continues on its course. 

 

“Oh? I see that Mizuki from ten years ago has graced us with his presence.” The voice next to my ear speaks teasing, a little husky from sleep but that seems to enhance his voice. I move my head away from his. big mistake as he takes this opportunity to kiss my neck. I let out a squeak at the sensation and hunch my shoulder involuntary.  His hands trail up and down my chest and stomach making my body quiver at the attention.

 

“Mou it’s too early to be playing, i’ll make you pay for it later”

 

“But this is the only time we get to play with him”

 

“Pipe down you imbecile, you  _ know  _ I hadn’t slept in three days while doing my research”

 

“Wait, the past Mizuki is here kora?”

 

“Hmph! Move over oolong tea lover! I want a go at him too!”

 

A shuffle is hear in the dark room as I feel the bed creek from the movement. Then a groan of annoyance is heard as I feel someone’s breath hit my face. My heart is beating like crazy, I feel fear seized my body as I slowly realize what is happening. I guess the people around me sense my fear as a pulse of their flames hits my flames. I start to calm down, my flames not rejecting them but instead curl around theirs. In the back of my mind I have a small memory of Reborn teaching me about how foreign flames are instinctively pushed away when they are intended to hurt the victim. 

 

I open my mouth to question them, still not being able to see in the pitch dark room. I made a mistake, because the second I open my mouth a pair of lips are pressed on my own. I feel him dart his tongue in as my mind goes blank. The man who smells like espresso buries his head on my neck and started to suck on my neck, while the other who smells like motor oil continues to french kiss me. I am jerk out of my thoughts as a shudder rips through my body.

 

_ Oh god _ he has a tongue piercing.

 

I never notice my eyes slip shut as I clumsily try to kiss back. Apparently that was a sign for a go ahead as I feel him get closer, never once breaking the kiss. He then starts kissing me as though I was the best thing in the world. The kiss was filthy and I can hear the sound of our sloppy kisses bounce around the room, along with my high pitch whines and moans of pleasure.

 

I snap my eyes open as I feel another hand unbutton my shirt. The motor oil man moves slightly as I feel puffs of air hit my chest. I then jump as I feel a hand massage my chest as the other nipple is taken in the strangers mouth. I can smell herbs from this man as he continue to tease my nipples. I stop trying to quiet my moan, letting them loose as I feel faint from the onslaught of sensation attacking my body. Espresso has started biting my neck while sucking on them feverishly, The sound of him giving me hickies echos around the quiet room as I roll my eyes up while shutting them.

 

I yank my head backwards as I take a gulp of air, my head spinning from the lack of oxygen as motor oil didn’t seem to want to let my go. I then feel espresso tug my head towards him, which motor oil decides to dive into the other side of my neck that’s unmarked, and starts to feverishly suck and kiss it. Meanwhile Espresso presses his lips to mine, my head is swarming as I numbly open my mouth to his. I then feel his tongue slip slowly in and tries to coaxes my tongue. His kisses are gentle but powerful making me feel light head. He gently sucks on my tongue making me let out a loud moan as I jerk forward slightly. As he continues to kiss me, he starts getting more feverish and more graceful. 

 

I rub my legs together as I feel my erection pulse wanting some attention. I let out a shudder breath as I feel a pair of hands on my hips and a puff of breath on my belly button. More shifting is involved as they make room for the fourth man. This man smells like the beach. I jerk my hips forward are he starts to mouth my length through my pants. He gently rubs my hips as I let out a sob from the pleasure.

 

Again I yank myself away from the kiss and a new pair are on mine in seconds. Herbs kisses are hot and open mouth as I hear our kisses bounce around the room. Motor oil has moved to my chest sucking and biting on my nipples gently while dragging his pierced tongue over my sensitive nipples. I let out moans of pleasure while pushing my chest towards his mouth. 

 

Meanwhile beach has mouthed out my clothed erection. Up and down his mouth goes driving me insane for release, I buckle my hips from time to time and he lets hot air seep into my pants. He stops at the tip of my dick and sucks  **_hard_ ** . 

 

I let out a silent scream at the pleasure and jerk my head back, I can feel my release coming and I know i’m not going to last for long.

 

I feel espresso move around as I feel another breath of air hits my bare shoulder. This man smelt like bleach and ink, he kisses up my shoulder sharing space with espresso. Meanwhile A hand slips down my pants. I let out a yelp but then am silenced by  espresso’s mouth. I let out a muffled moan as bleach rubs my butt with wet fingers. I jerk forward pushing my erection at beach as I feel one lube finger slip between my buttcheeks. I feel his slowly rub small circles around my anus, I start to thrash wildly at the onslaught of sensation. I jerk my hips forward and backward unsure of where to go. I feel like i’m going to pass out  from the pleasure coursing through my veins. 

 

Espresso has his tongue down my throat while motor oil is harshly biting on my nipples. Herbs has left some of his own hickies on my neck, more teeth then there should be. Beach is moving faster now as though knowing i’m close while massaging my balls through my pants. Bleach has started moving his finger up and down while slightly pressing in my entrance. 

 

In one swift movement Bleach inserts a lube up long finger inside me.

 

My vision goes white, I can’t hear myself as I fall and continue to fall. My body locks into place as I feel the soft bed leave me and instead I feel the cold wood underneath me.

  
  


_________

 

____

 

_______

  
  


The first thing to come back is my hearing. I can hear myself gasp for breath as though i’ve ran a marathon. Next came my taste as I can still taste some espresso in my mouth. Sight come next as I realized that i’m back at my house, amd how i’m laying on the floor. Touch is touch is last as I feel my neck eminitte heat from the rough treatment earlier and feel it still wet from saliva. I trail my hand down my body as I wince at my swollen nipples, bright red from the attention earlier. 

 

I slowly get up, still in a daze. I push myself up with a bit of effort as I start to climb up the stairs, I hold onto the rail not trusting myself to let go. In the corner of my eyes I spot Reborn staring at me with such a open look that I look the other way. My brain is fried and I can feel it leak out from my ears as I head to bed. Once there I take off my clothes and put on a new pair. I jump on my bed and curl into a ball, quickly sleep comes to me and I fall into a dreamless dream, mind too exhausted from today’s event.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espresso- Reborn  
> Motor oil- skull  
> Herbs- Fon  
> Beach- Colonello  
> Bleach and ink-verde
> 
> Yup reborn just got slapped by the reality fish. 
> 
> Lol I can’t believe I wrote this!
> 
> Btw yes future Mizuki got ravished by the rest when he returned, they get no food the next day though so yeah.
> 
> The reason Mizuki wasn’t fight after being scarred a few weeks back is because of how his flames reacted. His flames are purring in peace and don’t see them as enemies, it already can feel how these are his guardians. Because of that Mizuki doesn’t fight back seeing as he tends to lean on his intuition to either fight or not. Right now it was telling him to enjoy. The way they were kissing him also made it harder to collect his thought.
> 
> Reborn can’t feel horny as a cursed baby but he does get phantom pleasures from time to time. He knows not only by his blissed out look but because they had dose Mizuki with there flames. And after living with each other for 30 plus years, of course he will recognize their flames on Mizuki.
> 
> So yeah they are romantic soulmates.
> 
> Comments encouraging me so please leave one and a kudo for luck!
> 
> Also happy early Valentine’s Day!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn it belongs to the original creactor and this is a fanfic dedicated to the manga/anime
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys!  
> so this is my first try at fanfic!  
> hoped you guys like it and please leave kudos!  
> thanks!
> 
> btw Tsu-ne (soo-neh) is what I used to pronounce/ called Tsuna so .....yeah.


End file.
